The Journal of the Heart
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Every emotion, every feeling has a story to tell. Open the Journal of the Heart and read our favorite SPR Character's Inner Soul. R&R. UPDATED chapter 8:genexmai slight hint of naruxmai.ENJOY EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1: Brand New Breeze

**IMPORTANT NOTE from the Author:**

**Hi there guys… I did promise a sequel for Project Heart right? Well here it is… The former mentioned 'Project Heart Diaries' was changed to "The Journal of the Heart". Aside from the change of title nothing else was changed. Similar with Project Heart it will be a collection of one and two shot stories of our favorite Ghost Hunt characters. **

**But, there will be a_special _feature in this fic… from the cute fics to… this collection of stories that will contain more romance, darker angst and deeper desires.**

**I would like to ask for your support on this one too. It will be my 'first' in writing more mature rating type of stories. Please be kind.**

**AND NOW, On with the First Chapter…**

**AN: Hope you'll like it guys… first shot my favorite pairs: Naru x Mai and Lin x Madoka.**

* * *

**BRAND NEW BREEZE**

**It's been two years…**

**College exams are hectic.**

**Life must and will go on…**

**With or without,**

**Him.**

_**Cling.**_

"**Irrashaimase!" a brunette welcomed the customer that entered the café. The grandfather clock struck 9pm. The brunette's smile widened as she recognized the faces that entered. It was almost the end of her shift and they were here to pick her up. Gliding to their booth Taniyama Mai gave them her brightest smile.**

"**Bou-san, Ayako and John too… I'm glad you three could make it… I'll be out in thirty minutes… can I get you something?" Mai asked her friends.**

"**The usual Mai…" Ayako said. Mai jotted it down her pad. **

**She turned to Bou-san. "And you?" she asked.**

"**Sundae and fries," Bou-san answered with a smile on his face. Mai nodded and looked at John.**

"**John?" she asked.**

"**Just coffee Mai-san," he answered politely.**

"**Okay… One green tea and blueberry cheesecake, one sundae and fries and one cup of coffee… right?" Mai repeated their orders.**

**The three nodded. Mai waved at them and went back to the counter. "Be back in a bit," she said.**

**Bou-san watched as Mai dictated their orders to the new waitress on the counter and then disappeared to the back of the café.**

"**Mai had grown a lot ne? She's no longer the crybaby she was two years ago." Takigawa Houshou said with a smile.**

**Ayako smiled and looked the direction Mai disappeared to… "Yeah… Naru would be proud of her," she whispered.**

**Bou-san nodded and smiled. "I wonder how he is." **

"**Probably still the idiot he was two years ago!" John said bluntly. **

**Ayako and Bou-san gaped at the exorcist.**

**John blinked, blushed and scratched the back of his neck.**

"**I didn't mean it that way…" he said sheepishly.**

**The three laughed at that. They didn't notice Mai's approaching figure.**

"**Here are you orders," Mai said, placing their orders at the table. "You guys seem to be having fun…" she said as she sat beside Ayako, no longer wearing her waitress uniform and roller blades.**

"**It's nothing Mai… by the way, how's your day dear sister?" Bou-san asked as he devoured his fries.**

"**Same as usual. College is still as busy as before. Good thing Osamu-kun is always there to help me… oh, he's going out with Chiaki now…" she answered, stealing some fries from Bou-san. **

"**Chiaki? You don't mean…" Ayako asked.**

"**Kasai Chiaki?" Bou-san seconded.**

"**Ping Pong! Yes! Chiaki as in Kasai Chiaki…" Mai said.**

**John smiled. "What a small world." He said.**

"**Indeed." Mai said smiling.**

**After a finishing their snack they decided to call it a day and went home. Bou-san took Mai home as Ayako and John rode their own cars and promised to meet again tomorrow the same time. **

**No one… Not one noticed a black figure watching them from a distance. His midnight blue eyes dancing with emotion.**

**The days passed without them noticing the same black presence watching them everyday as they sat at the same table chatting and having fun.**

**---**

**One day, on a rainy night Takigawa called Mai to tell her that he was sick and Ayako have errands to run while John was busy with his new apartment. Mai decided to buy dinner from the convenience store near her new apartment.**

**Since she entered college, she transferred to a unit much closer to her university. Running in the rain with only her coat and small umbrella she accidentally bumped someone.**

"**Ah!" Mai yelped as her umbrella was knocked out of her hand. Bowing in respect Mai apologized to the person and proceeded to pick up her fallen umbrella and dash to the nearest convenience store.**

**If only she had looked up at the person she bumped into she might have seen his midnight blue eyes staring at her soulfully.**

**---**

**Snow falling from the night sky. Mai pointer her face to the sky, closing her eyes as she savored the coldness of each bit of snow that fell on her face. **

**She decided to take a detour and walk a different route to her apartment with the intention of seeing what SPR had become in the past two years ago.**

**She arrived at the building where the former SPR Japan was located. She stood in front of its door. She closed her eyes as she reminisced... the memories of the office… the people working there… **

**Lin-san… the tall Chinese assistant of Naru…**

**Naru… Shibuya Kazuya also known as Noll… or Oliver…**

**The famous Oliver Davis… **

**Tall… Mysteriously Dark… and definitely handsome manager of SPR.**

**Her _former_employer.**

**Her love. **

**Mai placed a hand on the door and silently prayed.**

**Submerged in her deep thoughts, Mai didn't notice the approaching shadow from her side. **

**He stood there few meters away, watching her figure bathed with moonlight, his blue eyes softening.**

**Mai opened her eyes and placed a hand on her heart giving a small smile as she turned to leave.**

**Chocolate brown eyes meet midnight blue and gazes locked.**

**Her eyes widened, hands fell to her sides. Her shoulder bag hit the ground with a soft thump. Her mouth agape, emotions played in her eyes just like before.**

**His eyes watched her with mirth. His face remained impassive but not as firm as it was before… it was still tough but softer now… especially his eyes…**

**The eyes that stared back into hers.**

"**Naru," she mouthed his name.**

**He smiled. His 'own' smile.**

**Tears began falling from her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.**

"**It's true… it was 'you'… I am not dreaming… Right?" she said.**

**He cupped her face in his warm palms. "Of course…" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.**

**She sobbed and cried on his chest.**

**And he held her. Close to his own heart. **

"**Tadaima," he whispered in her hair.**

**Mai nodded. She looked up to him and smiled. **

"**Okaeri nasai," she said and reached up to give the man a peck on the cheek.**

**Naru smiled, kissing the tip of her nose before lowering his head to capture her lips in a full kiss.**

ugoiteru toki no naka  
meguri ateta ne You and I  
afuredasu kono omoi  
kienai you ni atatamete

Kirameku mirai ni  
anata to futari de itai kara

_ In the time that we were moving on,  
Didn't we meet by fate? You and I  
I keep this overflowing feeling warm,  
So it won't disappear_

_ In the glistening future,  
I want to be together with you._

**From the car parked on the building parking lot, Lin and Madoka watch the two 'new' love birds as they shared their first kiss.**

"**Shouldn't we give them a little privacy?" Lin asked the woman sitting beside him. **

**Madoka giggled. "Are you suggesting we go?" she asked playfully.**

**The man gave her a 'what-are-you-planning' look. Madoka giggled more.**

"**I know... I know… you want it too." She said before pulling the Chinese man into a heated kiss.**

"**And I know perfect place," she whispered in his ear as he nipped his earlobe. "To keep you warm." she added.**

"**What have I done to deserve you…" he whispered back.**

"**You showed me you love me," she answered.**

**Lin smiled before capturing Madoka's lips in a kiss.**

Brand New Breeze… [When you whisper to me  
Kanjita koto nai this feeling

Just for you [I'm singing just for us  
zutto nakusanai you ni  
[It's never ever gonna end, 'cause you're my real best friend  
Baby, I can touch the sky and pray for awhile

_ Brand New Breeze.  
I never felt this feeling before  
Just for you.  
I won't let it lose for forever._

"**I didn't know you love to watch the sky…" Mai said as she stared at the glass ceiling in Naru's room.**

**Naru nuzzled her neck. "So what if I do… there's a lot of things you and I don't know about each other Mai… but don't worry. We have a lifetime to discover them." He said, his arms around her naked waist.**

"**You are right… you know…for a winter night, the stars sure shine brightly." Mai said.**

"**You shine brighter than any star I know." Naru murmured in her ear.**

**Mai shivered. Naru wrapped her in his body. Their closeness warming their naked forms underneath the comforter.**

"**I have waited months to gather up my courage to come to you Mai," Naru admitted.**

"**Really?" Mai asked snuggling to Naru's warmth.**

**The man nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Mai!" he said.**

**Mai smiled. "I told you before and I will tell you now and forever… I love you too Naru…"she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head on his chest.**

"**Will you marry me Mai?" he asked.**

**Mai gasped and looked up to stare at him.**

"**Naru…" she murmured. He stared at her waiting.**

**She traced his face, tears falling. "It would be my pleasure to spend every sleeping and waking moment of my life with you in the same bed." She said.**

**Naru let out a small laugh. "I'll please you with my all Mai-mine… every second, every minute and every hour of our lives… I'll spend it all with only you." He said as he kissed her soft lips.**

"**Oh… and not only your sleeping and waking up hours will be spent with me Mai… I demand for more… especially… your working hours." He said as he caught her lips again before she could speak.**

**And the rest of the night was spent with the passion of two reunited hearts.**

**---**

**A loud moan and deep groan from two lovers echoed inside the dark room of Lin Koujo as he and his lover reached nirvana.**

**Pulling Madoka in a hug. Koujo kissed the top of her head. "That was incredible Madoka…" he murmured.**

"**Aren't I always…" she answered giggling.**

**Koujo smiled, enveloping the woman in his arms. "Yes, you are…" he replied.**

"**Koujo…I love you," Madoka whispered in his chest as she closed her eyes.**

"**I love you too Madoka." Koujo said, holding his dearest in his arms.**

**Finally sleep consumed them… with a smile on their faces.**

ureshii toki kanashii toki mo  
mayowazu tonde yuku kara  
dakishimete uketomete

egao wo misete hoshii no  
anata ga iru kara  
kyou mo ashita mo I can keep on going

_ When I'm happy  
And when I'm sad,  
I don't hesitate to fly to you._

_ I want you to hold me,  
To catch me, and to show me your smile.  
Because I have you,  
Both today and tomorrow,  
I can keep on going._

**Mai woke up earlier than Naru. She scooted silently out of bed wearing Naru's large polo as she padded towards the balcony of Naru's room. Sliding the glass door open, she let the morning breeze touch her soft skin. She stood there and watched the sunrise.**

**Moments passed… two strong arms wrapped around her waist and the handsome face of Naru rested on her shoulder. Silently they watched the sun rise together.**

**Later…**

"**Hungry? I'll prepare breakfast." Mai said, turning to face Naru.**

"**There's only one hunger I have… and that is you. So then… can I have you for breakfast?" he asked huskily, his left hand on her waist and his right rubbing Mai's leg with his own in between hers.**

**Mai giggled. "Since when did you become a pervert Naru?" she asked and 'unintentionally' rubbed herself against one of Naru's leg.**

**Groaning Naru pulled Mai in a heated kiss. Panting as they let go of each other's lips he placed his forehead on hers. "Since I met you," he murmured and bent his head again to kiss her again.**

**---**

**Lin woke up alone in bed. Smelling an arousing smell from the kitchen he pulled on his pants and strolled to the apartment kitchen to watch Madoka cook, clad only in her undergarments and apron.**

**Amused, he watched her swinging her hips in rhythm to the sounds only she could hear.**

**Deciding that he had been patient enough he leaned on the kitchen counter.**

"**Even though your cooking smells, looks and tastes delicious… it cannot rival the enticing and tempting sight of you in my kitchen wearing only those and that silly apron." Koujo said smirking.**

**Madoka squealed and jumped**

"**You sacred me!" she whined. "Mou."**

**Chuckling Koujo Stalked towards Madoka and pressed her towards the kitchen counter. His right hand running along her side and the other hand turning off the gas stove.**

"**You don't have a clue how ravishing you are Madoka…" he said slowly.**

**Madoka pouted. "The breakfast…" she said.**

"**Who cares…? I have a better one here with me." Koujo murmured, nibbling on her neck.**

**Madoka titled her head to give the man more access. "Mou… Koujo your insatiable…" she whispered seductively.**

"**Only with you!" he said, licking her earlobe. Madoka gasped. **

"**I love it when you do that," Koujo said as he sealed their lips with a kiss.**

Brand New Breeze… [When you whisper to me  
ima hajimari monogatari  
Just for us… [I'm singing just for us  
zutto owaranai you ni

_ Brand New Breeze.  
The tale begins now.  
Just for us.  
And I won't let it end for forever…_

**Mai watched Naru sleep. She stroked his hair and observed the steady rise and fall of his chest. She smiled.**

"**Thank you," she murmured and gave his forehead a father-light kiss.**

_**[Baby, I just want you to know that you make me feel so beautiful and no matter what happens I'm never gonna let this go 'Cause I know that we we're meant to be Together…Forever…**_

**Madoka caressed her still flat abdomen. She stared herself in the full length mirror in Koujo's room. She allowed a small knowing smile on her lips. She played with the ring on her ring finger.**

"**Finally, we can now be a family." She whispered, looking back at the sleeping figure on the bed.**

Brand New Breeze… [When you whisper to me  
ima hajimari monogatari  
Just for us… [I'm singing just for us  
zutto owaranai you ni

[It's never ever gonna end, 'cause you're my real best friend

_ Brand New Breeze.  
The tale begins now.  
Just for us.  
And I won't let it end for forever…_

**Naru grabbed Mai's hand as they walked out of his apartment. Mai smiled and grasped his hand tighter to her.**

"**You look good in different color aside from black!" Mai said, referring to the navy blue polo he was wearing underneath his leather coat.**

**Naru smirked. "I know. That's why you're head over heals in love with me," he said.**

**Mai couldn't agree more and just laughed it off.**

Brand New Breeze… [Baby, I can touch the sky and pray for awhile  
ima hajimari monogatari

Just for us… [It's never ever gonna end, 'cause you're my real best friend  
zutto owaranai you ni [Baby, I can touch the sky and pray for awhile

_ Brand New Breeze.  
The tale begins now.  
Just for us.  
And I won't let it end for forever…_

"**Do you think those two will appear today?" Madoka asked Lin as she put down several papers on her desk in the room she shared with him in the old SPR office.**

"**You know Naru… as much as he wants to spend time with Mai-san he cannot just leave his work behind. He's a total workaholic," Koujo said.**

**And right on cue, the SPR office door opened.**

**Madoka hopped off her seat and dashed towards the main room to greet Mai and give her a tight hug. Lin shook his head and did the same.**

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**HAH! DONE! LOL. May I remind everyone that the one/two shots would not be linked with the other fics to be written in the future. **

**REVIEWS GUYS???**


	2. Chapter 2: Flavor of Life

**Author's Note:**

**Argh! Still another one shot from me. LOL. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Just hold on till I get my writing spirit back… Thank you for the patience. I ADVICE everyone to read this and the first chapter while listening to the songs. For today's story, its UTADA HIKARU'S FLAVOR OF LIFE.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt and the Song Flavor of Life.**

* * *

**FLAVOR OF LIFE**

**All the members of SPR Japan stood in the Narita Airport to bid their Manager goodbye since he had found what he's been looking for all these years.**

**His twin brother… Eugene Davis.**

**There was no longer a reason for him to stay and run the Japan branch of SPR.**

**Everyone was saddened with this decision, but knew it would happen sometime and that before the bond between them deepened it should be cut, to avoid more pain and tears.**

**Mai cried so many tears when Naru announced that they were leaving. She had run out of the office and never returned. **

**Two days after she received a call from Naru telling her that their flight was on Saturday and he wished to see her at the airport.**

**Mai was not the selfish type, so she came. She stared at Naru as he waited for the announcement of the flight, everyone had said their goodbyes. But she choose to remain not saying a word.**

"**Do you want to see Gene?" Naru asked.**

**Mai shook her head. "I have said goodbye to him last night. I am here to see you off." She said.**

**Naru remained silent.**

**Mai watched him read his black clipboard.**

**After a while the speaker announced their flight number. Snapping his clipboard close Naru stood up and held a hand on Mai.**

**Mai took it and allowed Naru to pull her up. **

"**Mai, thank you," he said, still holding her hand and giving it a slight squeeze.**

**Mai just nodded.**

"**Take care of yourself," Mai said and released her hand. **

**Naru pulled something out of the blackbook he was holding and held it out to Mai. "For you," he said.**

**Mai accepted it quietly, it was a picture of both him and Gene.**

**She stared at it. Looking up to Naru, she said. "I love you." **

**Naru's impassive face didn't change, not a single hint of what he was thinking. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of Mai's head. He suddenly smiled. The smile Mai used to see in her dreams, but his eyes remained unemotional.**

"**Is it my brother or me, you love Mai?" he asked.**

**Mai's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. Naru's smile faded. **

"**Goodbye." he said, turning away and walking towards the airport's gate.**

**Mai held the picture in her heart and cried.**

Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayonara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life

_When you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
get undone even after the good bye.  
A hint of bitterness.  
The flavor of life_

**It's been two months and still every time he closed his eyes the image of the brunette chocolate-eyed girl he left in Japan kept swimming in his mind.**

**Giving up trying to sleepwhen he knew full well he wouldn't be getting any even if he tried, the raven haired man sat up from his bed and picked up his 'now' lavender clipboard to start reviewing the things he'd discuss in his lecture the next day... or should he say later.**

**His eyes darted to two framed pictures standing on his side table. One of his beloved twin brother and him when they were 15, just a few months before Gene died and the other being SPR Japan's picture when they solved the case in the haunted park.**

**Naru picked up one and traced his fingers along one image. The picture of the girl haunting his mind for almost two months now, he sighed heavily as he placed the picture frame back.**

"**It was Gene who she loved… and not me." He murmured, trying to make himself believe it although inside… he can feel his chest constrict.**

**Deciding it was impossible to get any rest now, he went to the shower to freshen up and ready himself for his lecture thinking of meditating first before he left.**

**---**

**Gene watched his brother from the mirror in his dresser. "How long are you going to make yourself believe in that lie Noll? You and I know what the truth is… you're just too scared to admit it…" he whispered.**

**Watching his brother from the afterlife was breaking his heart.**

**Naru had become so thin. His face was hollower than before. His aloofness increased ten folds. His arrogance and bossy nature worsened with him taking it out of his employees. Gene was worried for his brother.**

"**Just how long will he survive this torture that he has cast on himself… Mai didn't deserve tears and he doesn't deserve loneliness because they belong together." He murmured before disappearing. **

tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukan chiten de  
shuukaku no hi wo yumemiteru aoi furu-tsu  
ato ippo ga fumidasenai sei de  
jirettai no nan notte? baby

_Stuck midpoint between friends and lovers,  
like an un-riped fruit dreaming about the day of harvest  
because of being unable to just move one more step forward  
what's causing this frustration baby_

**Mai finished the last piece of her bread as she reached the gates of her school. It was the end of the term and today was her last day. It would be troublesome if she was late on the last day of all the days.**

**Lately she had been withdrawing from the world. When did it started... she couldn't remember… from the time when Naru announced their departure? Maybe… or when she told him she loved him and he rejected her by telling her straight to her face that she loves his brother and not him. Mai could hear her heart break in that instant…. Yeah… it was that moment.**

'**Is he that dense? Doesn't he know I care? My love? Am I not showing enough? Or is my love not enough?' those thoughts plagued her as she cried her heart out in that spot on the airport.**

**Running at her top speed to her classroom she hoped to (deflect another feeling of heavy depression break through her) escape her depressing thought. She bumped into a familiar figure.**

"**Bou-san?" Mai asked, startled seeing the monk in her school.**

"**Hi Mai-chan!" the monk greeted happily.**

"**What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.**

"**Oh, I was just dropping by to check on you but it was almost time for the first period so I figured I would come back later. I'll pick you up during dismissal. Everyone is dying to see you again." He said with a smile and ruffled her hair. "Go now, see you later," he added.**

**Mai nodded and ran to her classroom, but not before waving at him.**

**Flipping his mobile phone open he speed-dialed a number.**

"**I did what you told me to do," he said. The only response he received was a dial tone. Before leaving Bou-san looked back to Mai's classroom, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**Troublesome kids," he muttered.**

arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life

_When you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
get undone even after the good bye.  
a hint of bitterness  
The flavor of life_

**It was dismissal and Mai was collecting her things when she heard her classmates' murmurs at the classroom door. Looking up from her bag, she dropped her notebook and pencil case in surprise at the person standing in the doorway.**

**Their eyes met. He pushed himself inside the room despite the girls swarming at him.**

"**Taniyama Mai, we meet again," he said with a smirk.**

"**Naru…" Mai whispered.**

"**I am here to pick you up," he said stalking towards her; hepicked up the notebook and pencil case she dropped in surprise. "Ready?" he asked smiling.**

**Mai's mouth gaped open at his forwardness. "What are you---?" she was cut of by his fingers on her lips.**

"**Can I have a moment of your busy life?" he asked bluntly.**

"**I---" Mai was unsure of what to say and before she knew it a warm hand caressed her cheeks.**

"**Please," he said.**

**Mai's eyes widened, her cheeks flaming. She couldn't speak and only nodded.**

**His hand moved to take her now cold hands. "Let's go," he said.**

amai dake no sasoi monku ajike no nai doku  
sonna mono ni wa kyoumi wa sosorarenai  
omoitoori ni ikanai toki datte  
jinsei suteta mon janai tte

_Sweet talk and tasteless conversations.  
it sparks no interest in me  
even when things do not go the way you want  
it doesnt mean you've thrown your life away_

**Walking silently side by side, Mai couldn't bring herself to talk to him even with all the questions she'd like to ask filling her mind. And the fact that Naru hadn't released her hand!**

**The air around them was full of tension and awkwardness.**

"**How are you?" Naru asked without looking at Mai.**

"**Fine." Mai replied plainly, her heart drumming in her chest.**

"**Is there something wrong?" He asked, noticing her silence.**

"**Nothing," Mai answered.**

"**Am I making you uncomfortable?" Naru asked again and Mai caught a slight breaking of his voice as he let go of her hand.**

**After Naru let her hand go, emptiness washed over Mai. It's just like when he left two months ago. The hole he left behind in her heart, it wouldn't heal or be filled with anything else. And yet, just by holding her hand she felt that emptiness go away in that moment.**

**Mai wanted to catch Naru's hand again and hold it in her own but her actions might push the man away.**

**Before when faced in awkward situation like this she'd escape with a smile or blush but this time… there was no escape. As if telling her that this time… there was no way out.**

**Mai felt like somebody else, not herself… she felt like she's living someone else's life. And she doesn't like it one bit.**

doushita no? to kyuu ni kikareru to "uun. nandemo nai"  
sayounara no ato ni kieru egao watashi rashikunai

_When asked ' whats wrong?'  
I answer 'its nothing'  
The smile that disappears after goodbye  
It's unlike me_

**Letting go of Mai's hand for him was a big mistake because now he could feel the tension between them and he was starting to think that going back was entirely ridiculous. Naru can feel his confidence deflating and his courage slipping.**

**He knew that until he settled things with Mai he wouldn't be able to live normally. That's why he went back to Japan. To make things up to Mai. To tell Mai how he truly feel. **

**But all of that, the planning, the meditation and even the speech he practiced over and over again… he could not bring himself to do a single thing. He was not a coward. He's a strong and forward man but with this girl it's like she can see through him and it scares him that his wall he built around himself and his heart would crumble because of her.**

'**It's because of her that the walls are crumbling… all for her.' his mind shouted.**

**Stopping from walking he gathered all the courage left in his being and pulled Mai to his arms.**

"**I tried… I really did." He mumbled. "I thought that if I told myself that it was Gene you like then it's alright since he is my brother and it's totally fine with me. He helped you through our cases while I always insulted you, he always gave you a smile while I was afraid of showing any emotion towards you… but I can't take it anymore. I am tired of running away from the truth… please believe me when I say I like you Mai." he said, his voice cracking and filled with emotion.**

**Mai's eyes widened in shock. 'Did I hear him right…? Naru likes me… as in me…that idiot plain Mai?' She thought.**

**Naru's embrace tightened. "I don't know when it started to grow. At first I thought it was because I was curious about your smile then it grew to care and before I knew it I could not stop thinking about you." He mumbled. **

"**Believe me Mai… I never wanted to feel this way… for me… these—emotions… are weaknesses… however, the more I keep it inside the more it grows. It's frightening, that you won't feel the same way for me because it was my brother you harbor deep feelings for. I am scared to admit that when you told me that you loved me… but the truth is that the one who you fell love with is my brother that you see in your dreams and not me. I am a selfish man Mai. I always wanted you to be mine and mine alone and having my dead brother as a rival is even more unnerving. I don't want anyone going near you. Just me… only me." Naru said.**

**Mai didn't know how to respond to his confession, her heart was pounding in her chest and she could swear that Naru could hear it. Trying her best to calm her racing heart and fighting the deep read blush that crept on her cheeks while listening to him talk was hopeless. **

**How thankful she was for the embrace that allowed her to conceal her uncontrollable blushing and thundering heart.**

**Feeling Mai relax in his arms relieved Naru. He felt Mai's head move to look at him, she's about to tell him something but Naru was not yet done with his speech and curse it all, he didn't practice for this just to back out and babble non-sense things.**

**Mai was about to open her speak when Naru stopped her with his lips. Mai tensed again, but after few seconds relaxed in his embrace allowing him to kiss her. With the hope that she'd not interrupt his speech again he pulled back and gazed into Mai's brown eyes.**

"**I'm not yet done talking Mai. Hear me out before I run out of courage to say it all." Naru said, his voice so full of emotion it overwhelmed Mai.**

**It's not like Naru said he loves her, but for Mai it was as good as that and the happiness it brought her was incomparable.**

"**Mai … I am an idiot when it comes to this, that I admit. I have never felt this way before, not even with my parents or around Gene so this is all new to me… Mai you should know that I am not willing to share you with anybody, not even my brother. I told you I am a selfish man with huge pride. When you say you are mine then you are mine… that is why I'll give you time to think carefully Mai. I don't want you making a decision that you'd regret in the future, because once you are mine I'll never let you go." He said, looking directly in Mai's eyes.**

**Mai nodded and smiled.**

"**I like you a lot Mai. Will be my girl?" He asked, then he bent down to kiss her again. This time Mai stopped him.**

"**You aren't allowed to have anymore kisses Davis-san… the first one was too much considering I haven't given you my answer yet." Mai said.**

**Naru understood that and stepped away from Mai. She smiled.**

"**Thank you Naru… for being honest. I must have been torturous for you to say all those things you keep locked up in here" Mai said, placing a hand on his chest. "But I want you to know… I greatly appreciate it." She added**

"**I'll see you when you are ready Mai… you know my number. Give me a call," Naru said before he turned and walked away.**

**Mai watched him leave, but this time her heart wasnt' breaking... in fact it was soaring high in the sky with joy. She hadn't felt this complete since before her parents died. What she's missing in life was being filled by Naru's presence.**

sinjitai to negaeba negau hodo nandaka setsunai  
"aishiteru yo" yori mo "daisuki" no hou ga kimi rashii janai?  
The flavor of life

_The more i wish to believe in you,  
For some reason it hurts even more  
'i like you a lot' instead of 'i love you' sounds more like you  
the flavor of life_

**It's been a week since Naru confessed to her and Mai couldn't be happier. Since that day Naru would leave a single long stemmed red rose on her doorstep. She purposely delayed her answer because she wanted to answer Naru after she had finished the preparations she needed. **

**Mai fingered the envelope that had arrived earlier that day in her mail box. She smiled broadly, finally the reply she had been waiting for had arrived. Opening it with a feeling of urgency she read the contents of the letter. Her smile couldn't get any wider. Pulling out her mobile phone Mai dialed Naru's number which she had committed to memory.**

**When she heard Naru's voice answered the phone Mai felt her breath hitch. **

"**Mai?" He asked when she didn't speak.**

**Mai composed herself and after taking a deep breath she said. "Will you meet me at the train station on Saturday afternoon?" **

**There was a pause in the other line and a relieved sigh. "Okay… I'll see you then." Naru answered.**

"**Thank you Naru. See you. Bye" Mai said and hung up.**

**Mai placed her mobile phone against her fast beating heart. "On Saturday," she murmured and fell back on her bed.**

**---**

**It was finally the day both Naru and Mai have been waiting for. Mai stood in front of the train station wearing black turtle neck, tights under her above the knee skirt and leather boots, a winter hat and a knitted scarf completed the outfit. She had made the scarf and she had also made one for Naru knowing that he would most likely be without one.**

**After a few minutes of waiting Naru arrived, he gave Mai a small nod. Mai smiled at him seeing that her assumption was true and the young man wasn't wearing one. She motioned Naru to bend down since he was considerably taller than her, Naru complied obediently. From her handbag Mai pulled a dark blue scarf and wrapped it securely and comfortably in Naru's neck.**

"**There," Mai said looking at her handy work.**

**Naru traced his hand on the material. "You made this," he said. It was not a question but a statement. Mai blushed.**

**Before Mai knew it Naru had pulled her close and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Thank you," he murmured.**

**Mai blushed pink. 'First Naru said please, second he confessed he like me and now he said thank you … he's changed… and I am loving the changes… it makes him a better man,' she thought.**

**Mai led Naru inside the train station and bought two tickets. They were about to board the train when Naru tugged Mai's hand.**

"**Where are we going?" He asked.**

**Mai smiled at him. "Meeting my family." She answered, pulling him inside the train.**

**Naru was stunned to silence and allowed Mai to guide him into the train.**

**The trip didn't last that long, on the third to the last station Mai pulled Naru saying: "We're here… let's go." **

**Naru followed Mai.**

**The place was not like Tokyo or Shibuya with so many buildings. The area was developed but the atmosphere was different, very serene andbeautiful.**

**Mai led Naru down the train station to the quiet streets as few people were outside due to the falling snow. They continue walking until they reached a sacred shrine entrance.**

"**Mai?" Naru asked solemnly.**

**Mai smiled at him. "This is where they were buried… come." she said, ushering him to the Main shrine. Upon reaching the top stairs Mai and Naru ventured to the back where the tombstones were.**

**Walking through the pristine snow made their walk slower and more intimate. Reaching a certain place Mai stopped and pointed to two graves in front of them. Mai kneeled in front of them while Naru remained watching. After a few minutes Mai stood up with Naru's help and smiled at her parents.**

"**Mom… Dad… I want both of you to meet someone." She mumbled as she turned to Naru.**

"**Naru… these are my parents. Taniyama Soujiro and Taniyama Makino… dad… mom… this is Dr. Oliver Davis but I call him Naru." Mai said smiling.**

**Naru didn't know how to react so he trusted his instinct and bowed graciously. **

"**Pleased to make your acquaintances," he said.**

"**Naru can you walk ahead? I still have something to tell them," she said.**

**Naru just gave her a slight nod and walked away. After making sure that Naru was out of ear shot Mai looked at her parents' gravestones.**

"**Dad… he's as good-looking as you and as kind hearted as mom. You'd approve of him I am sure." Mai said with a smile.**

"**Mom… do you know what's more amazing is he said he likes me a lot, don't you think… I am very lucky?" Mai asked her mother with a smile on her face, she felt a cold breeze brush against her cheek.**

**Mai closed her eyes and whispered. "I think so too".**

"**I will introduce him to _them_… I know they'll also like Naru. Wish us luck mom… dad. I love you both," she whispered and with a final bow she followed Naru back to the shrine's main entrance.**

**Naru waited patiently at the entrance of the shrine. Being introduced to Mai's parents overwhelmed him. There warmth in his heart and he could not stop the smile on his face.**

**When Mai arrived soon after she saw his smile and she smiled back at him. It made Naru's heart skip a beat or two. **

'**She's so beautiful and bright… how much I adore her,' he thought.**

**When Mai reached Naru's side she caught his hand and wrapped it with her own.**

"**There is one other place I want to go… will you come with me?" She asked.**

**Naru nodded staring at Mai's face directly in her eyes. Mai blushed at his heated gaze. To avoid blushing more she pulled him and began to walk back to the main road.**

**---**

**After several minutes of walking they reached a middle side manor in the heart of the town. **

"**This is our former house Naru. Isn't it nice? I don't know who owns it now… but I still have the old key with me," Mai said.**

**Naru eyed the house with interest. "This is where you grew up…" he murmured.**

"**Well mostly… until mother died." She said.**

"**Is this the place you really want to visit?" sensing that Mai still had somewhere to go.**

"**Not really. I just thought I should show you where I used to live." She said.**

"**I see… so where are we really going?" He asked.**

**Mai pointed at the huge mansion not far from her former house. "There," she said.**

"**What is that place?" Naru asked.**

"**My former school and the place where I used to stay when my mother passed away." Mai answered as they approached the old mansion.**

"**It looks a little bit run down." Naru pointed out.**

"**It must be… it's been here ever since the town was built. It was made to become a school. That is where I lived." Mai said, pointing at an old but neat looking building to the rightof the main building.**

"**It's old but sturdy… sensei makes sure that all in his school is well." Mai said.**

**They knocked on the front door. A few seconds passed and the door creaked open to reveal an old woman wearing a maid's outfit.**

**Her eyes widened at the sight of Mai, she smiled brightly. "Mai-Hime," she said.**

**Mai waved her hand. "Stop calling me princess Ibu-san…I am no longer a small child. Mai will do." She said.**

"**Sensei said we'd be having some visitors, but he didn't say it would be you. Come in!" she said, ushering both of them inside the manor. **

"**Wha! The place still looked the same! It never changed!" Mai exclaimed happily.**

"**Sensei wants it preserved the way it was when Mai-san was still here. Sensei misses you so much Mai…" Ibu-san said.**

"**And I miss sensei as well." Mai said. "Are they in the study?" She asked.**

"**Yes they are… oh… who is this young man you're with Mai? If you don't mind me asking." Ibu-san asked.**

"**He is--" Mai was cut off by Naru.**

"**My name is Oliver Davis, pleasure to meet you." Naru said.**

**Ibu-san smiled approvingly. "What a well-mannered man. Pleasure to meet you as well… are you the one taking care of our Mai? Thank you for that. I understand that Mai is quite a handful." She said.**

**Naru smiled and shook his head. "I'll never tire of looking after Mai. She's too precious to lose." He answered.**

**Mai couldn't help but blush. Ibu-san laughed and patted Mai's head. "We're here." she said and knocked on the door. "Mai-Hime is here," she announced. **

"**Let them in," a male voice said. **

"**Good luck," Ibu-san said with a smile and walked away, probably to prepare tea.**

**Mai took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob open.**

**Mai and Naru entered the room. It was a normal room with chairs around the fireplace, numerous tables on one side and several bookshelves on the other.**

**Naru saw a middle age man sitting near the fireplace and another person across from him.**

"**Mai-Hime," the old man said looking at Mai with a smile.**

"**Moriyama-sensei…" Mai said walking towards the man, she gestured Naru to follow her which Naru did.**

"**I am so glad to see you Mai-Hime, you look wonderful." He said. **

"**Thank you!" Mai said, blushing.**

"**Like I promised… he's here," Moriyama-sensei said.**

"**Mai!" another voice called. The man sitting across the old man stood up to face them. Naru halted in his step as he saw the man's face. He's no doubt good-looking and Naru noted the change in Mai's aura, she seemed really happy to see him.**

"**It's good to see you," she said and hugged the man.**

**Naru's eyes narrowed. 'Who could this man be?' he thought. 'Could it be--?' he stopped there. He could feel his chest tightening at the mere thought of their possible relationship. He waited patiently as he watched the pair share an intimate embrace.**

**Mai pulled away after sometime and looked back at Naru. She gestured Naru to move forward to which he silently complied.**

**Moriyama-sensei stood up from his chair and smiled at Naru while the other man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest.**

"**He is?" the guy asked.**

"**Sensei didn't tell you?" Mai asked. Seeing the dark look on the man answered her question. "Well, it doesn't matter…" she muttered.**

"**Yosh… Naru… I would like you to meet Moriyama Kintaro my high school teacher, the school chairman and my adopted father. And this guy is Moriyama Makoto formerly Taniyama Makoto, my renegade older brother." Mai introduced.**

**Makoto snorted. "I am no longer the black sheep Mai. I am a full pledge paranormal researcher already. So don't underestimate me." He said with pride.**

"**Hai… Hai…" Mai mumbled.**

"**And who is he? Naru you said?" Makoto asked.**

"**You said you are now a paranormal researcher right… you should know him… this man with me is…" Mai said walking up to Naru and standing beside him. "Professor Oliver Davis of SPR Japan and British branch." She said. "And my special someone." Mai finished, holding Naru's hand. **

**Naru couldn't believe his ears 'the man glaring at him was Mai's older brother NOT her lover and she said I am her 'special someone…' meaning--' he cut off his thoughts and bowed gracefully.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet Mai's real family." He said.**

**Makoto's jaw was wide open and Moriyama's eyes showed glee.**

"**You can't be serious Mai… he cannot be that Davis genius…" Makoto finally exclaimed.**

"**Why would you think that? I know he is the real Oliver Davis… because I have worked for him and saw his abilities." Mai said proudly.**

**Makoto finally gathered his wits. He extended his right hand. "Take care of my sister," he said.**

"**I will." Naru replied, receiving Makoto's extended hand in a firm hand shake.**

"**Are you really Oliver Davis?" Makoto asked as he leaned in Naru's ear. **

**Naru chuckled. "Yes." He said and from his coat pocket Naru brought out his business card and gave it to Makoto.**

**Makoto took it and nearly salivated while reading it. He jumped at Moriyama-sensei and excitedly told him all (all that he knew) about Oliver Davis.**

**Naru watched Mai's brother amusedly. Mai tugged his coat sleeve.**

"**Sorry about my brother… he's always like that," Mai whispered.**

"**No worries," Naru replied giving Mai his rare smiles.**

**After a few hours Mai decided that they needed to get back. They bid everyone goodbye and they walked hand in hand to the train station leading back to Shibuya. The journey was quiet, yet comfortable.**

**When they arrived at Shibuya station it was already nighttime.Mai and Naru's hands were still intertwined.**

**They were walking along the sidewalk when Mai broke the silence.**

"**Naru… you know the reason why I brought you to meet them don't you?" Mai asked.**

**Naru held her hand tighter but didn't speak. They walked hand in hand under the falling snow.**

wasurekakete ita hito no omoi wo totsuzen omoidasu koro  
furitsumoru yuki no shirosa wo omou to sunao ni yorokobitai yo

_The period when you suddenly remember the scent of someone you had almost forgotten  
I want to be able to openly and honestly cherish the white purity of the falling snow more_

**They reached a park and Naru led her inside, there were only few people there braving the snow but Mai didn't mind. With Naru beside her… she was always safe.**

**They stopped at the view of the bay. The light from other side illuminated freezing water. **

"**Naru?" Mai asked.**

**Naru didn't reply and just watched the scenery.**

"**Are you alright?" Mai asked again, worried that Naru might be feeling sick or something.**

**In an instant Mai was enveloped in a tight, warm embrace. Mai yelped as her head rested on Naru's chest but she didn't fight it and relaxed in his arms. Mai felt Naru tremble and she shivered as she felt Naru's hand caressing her hairwhen something wet dropped on her neck Mai gasped she pushed out of Naru's embrace.**

"**Naru are you alright? Why are you crying?" Mai frantically asked.**

**Naru cupped Mai's face with both hands. He gazed lovingly in her brown eyes. "Thank you Mai… thank you" he whispered while tears still flowed from his eyes.**

**Mai was still unsure why Naru was crying. "Will you tell me?" She asked.**

"**You gave me a new reason to remember this day Mai. A memory that I will cherish for the rest of my life instead of mourning for the death of Gene," Naru murmured. "I cannot thank you enough!" He added, pulling her into another embrace.**

**Mai felt tears fall in her eyes as well. 'I didn't know… I didn't know… oh Naru…' she thought as she embraced Naru.**

**Naru untangled himself from Mai and caressed her face. **

"**I never though I'd meet someone as beautiful as you. Your eyes…" Naru caressed the skin near her eyes…"**

"**And your lips… you're God sent" he murmured as he touched her lips with his fingers. "I can't believe I can love you this much… that I deserve someone as beautiful and gorgeous as you. I can't believe you are here with me today at this instant." He said, leaning down and closing the gap between them. **

**As their lips met and sparks flew Mai felt the world stop moving and shrink to just Naru and her. When they stopped kissing both of them were flushed and panting. It was the best kiss Mai had ever experienced.**

"**I love you Taniyama Mai!" Naru said, lovingly rubbing her chin as he gaze at her eyes. "Will you be my girl?" Naru asked.**

**Mai felt a single tear slide out of her eye. "Your only girl," she said.**

**Naru smiled leaning his forehead with her own. "My only girl." He repeated, kissing the tip of her nose.**

"**I love you Oliver Davis." Mai murmured, gazing at his midnight blue eyes.**

"**I love you too Mai." Naru replied, still wearing a smile. **

**And the bridge the gap between them. They didn't pay any attention in anything around them only the two of them mattered in the cold snowy night.**

daiyamondo yorimo yawarakakute atatakana mirai  
teni shitai yo kagiri aru jikan wo kimi to sugoshitai

_A future tender and warmer than a diamond  
I want to grasp it, in this limited time we have, I want to spend it with you_

**When they parted Naru hugged Mai again. "I'll never say 'Thank You' half-heartedly again to you… You brought back the light in my life. You deserve only the best and I'll do my best to show you how much I appreciate your love Mai." He said.**

"**And I promise never to let you go again Naru." She said. "I never want to be lonely again and I don't want you to be lonely as well. From now on… there will always the two of us." Mai said.**

**Naru tighten his hold and felt him kiss the top of her head. "Always and forever" he murmured back.**

"arigatou" to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai  
The flavor of life

_When you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesnt  
get undone even after the good bye.  
a hint of bitterness  
The flavor of life_

_**END.**_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**There! Its done! The second one shot! Dedicated to all of my readers AND my friends "Lisa" and "Joyce". **

**Thanks to Lisa for the wonderful being such a hardworking beta of mine! ) **

**Love lots…**

**To Joyce: Thank you girl!**

**To all the readers: Submit your review please. Suggestions and comments are very much welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3: Just so you know

**Author's Note:**

I know guys… it's been so damn long! I haven't updated for so long and I know most of you want to slit my throat for that, please I beg you all, please spare me!! (Begs). I am doing my best and try updating sooner than possible. Work has been very toxic but so far I am gaining more experience. Please bear more with me.

Here is another one shot for my Journal of Hearts series. In both Realms will be updated before the weekends. To all my faithful readers, thank you and to my dear friends Joyce and Lisa, thank you for your support and patience.

God Bless us all! )

-your dear author. (Reika)

* * *

**Just so you Know**

From the very beginning I shouldn't have accepted the offer, but all my remaining logic slipped away the moment I heard his voice on the phone. All the self-control I had built around myself was crushed instant I met him.

I should have run away the moment he demanded my help on his job. I should have closed my eyes the moment he looked into mine. I shouldn't have let him see the emotions in my eyes. I shouldn't have let him take control of my heart.

_**I shouldn't love you but i want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but i can't move  
I can't look away**_

I don't know how to act normally when I see him, I might appear normal on the outside but my heart drums painfully inside my chest whenever he is near or speaks to me. I don't understand his voice is so soothing to me, even though it's very unemotional and cold. It doesn't matter, as long as I hear his voice is fine by me.

_**and I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop**_

And now here I am standing in front of him inside his office. After gathering enough courage to face him after he left Japan two months ago… here I am pouring my heart out, telling his idiotic self that I love him and will always do so, but that I am tired of always waiting, trying to understand him.

That finally after my deep conversations with my inner self, I came out with the best decision I have ever made in my entire life. I told him I tried letting him go even though it was painful. I tried forgetting him but in the end I always fail. As I stand in front of him at 

this very moment I am telling him how much I love him and if he rejects me one more time it will be the end. I am leaving and I am never going back.

_**  
Just so you know  
this feelings tak'n control  
of me and i can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know  
**_

The look in his face is one I never expected to see. Surprised and Stunned. For a moment, I thought that the look suited him, that he looked cute with that stunned expression on his face. However, it didn't stop me from saying my piece… I have saved all my strength for this moment and I will make sure he listens and understand what he's missing.

I told him that it's been very hard pretending that I don't love him fearing he'd make fun of my emotions as he did the day he left. It tore my heart out when he said 'Is it me or my brother you love?' that is the stupidest question ever asked of me in my whole life and I did nothing but cry my heart out, afraid that if I answered you question you'd push me further away.

_**it's gettin hard to  
be around you  
theres so much i can't say  
and do you want me to hide the feelings  
and look away**_

The past two months have been hell for me. Crying at night, smiling in daylight. Damn, I felt like a broken record doing the same tasks from the moment I wake up till the time I cry myself to sleep. I wanted to see you again, but I was afraid.

Until, I could not stand it anymore… I needed to see you. I needed to tell you how much you are making me suffer. To let you know how much you are making me sad, making me cry and making me mad. I realized… if I want something for myself…I should get it… by hook or by crook. Then I remembered, you are always like that. When you want something you do everything to get it. I should have known…

Of course, you would have wanted a girl who could stand for what she wants and not just some Mary Sue waiting for the perfect moment.

_**This emptiness is kill'n me  
**_

_**I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
looking back i realize it was always there to be spoken  
now I'm waiting here  
been waiting here**_

Done saying my piece, still huffing from all the air I have spent narrating every single emotion in my life. I watched you stand from your place and walk towards me. My eyes had gone wide when you pulled me into your arms and kissed me gently.

_**just so you know  
this feelings taking control  
of me and i can't help it  
i wont sit around  
i can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but i don't want to  
i just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know**_

"Took you long enough." Naru mumbled after the kiss.

I blinked and blinked again.

"I was afraid you will never tell me how you really feel, Mai. I had been waiting since the day I left. For a moment, I thought I made a mistake saying you love Gene, it scared me. What if it was Gene you truly love and not me? How was I going to compete with someone dead and more so, my older brother?" He whispered embracing me tightly.

"Naru…" I whispered.

"And I love you too Mai. I just don't know how to show it, because every time I try or tried I can see the confusion and I was afraid of the thought that it was my brother who you see and not me." He said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, clinging to him.

"Don't worry about it. You are here and that is what matter the most to me." He said giving the top of my head a soft kiss.

* * *

**AN:** Till the next one!Please R&R!


	4. Special Note

_**Special Note:**_

I had to delay my writing due to a tragedy in my life a few months ago. Right now, I am beginning to start re-writing all my fics again. I want to apologize to everyone for my delay. I would also like to thank all the reviewers of my fic especially the reviews for "In Both Realms".

Sorachangirl, -Skyz- Angels-, Aneglic Kitsune, Synemyoa, Otaku Nayami, ecyoj06,

Moons-chan, HarunoRin, Ryoma23, MimoriFanForever, SimplyCristine, HaruJam, and all my other fanfiction friends and reviewers.** THANK YOU and I AM VERY SORRY.**

**NOTE FOR MY FICS "In Both Realms" and "Journals of the Heart":**

I will have to end "Journals of the Heart". I'll be updating the last 2 chapters in weeks time.

As for **In Both Realms**, I will NOT Discontinue it. In fact, few weeks from now, i'll be updating 3 Chapters, immediately. I hope that would please my readers. Although, I must warn you guys before hand that the characters might be OCC's or the plot is kind of ANGST. Well, that is part of my idea for the next few chapters. It would be CHAOTIC. I pray and hope that all of you will still support me. Thank you.

**Note for Konohagure's Pride and Honor Fic:**

Because of the major things in the MANGA, I have to do a revamp on this fic and a MAJOR one. LOL. Please do bear with me. Thank you.

**Note for "The Prince of my Heart Series"**

Well, a new chapter will be up in a few weeks too. And it is entitled: Battle of the Captains. Hope you will support this fic. **Smiles**

**Note for:**

The Zoalyeck Series: The Third Zoaldyeck

UPDATES will be in a month.

Vow of Friendship

UPDATES will be in a month.

The Prince of Tennis: Years After

UPDATES will be in a month.

Memories of the Frozen Time

UPDATES will be in a month.

There you have it guys. Thank you for the time spared into reading this note. Have a good day!

From your friendly author:

raijutei-no-babylon.fujireika.jeckdizon


	5. Chapter 4: Best Spots to Kiss 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone!!! I know… I know… it's another one of those fillers they call in the anime… but what can I do… the ideas keep popping out. LOL. Likewise, I still hope you'd enjoy them as I enjoyed writing them. LOL. Wait for the much awaited next chapter of In Both Realms….

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own GHOST HUNT. LOL.

* * *

**THE BEST SPOTS TO KISS  
**

**PART 1: **_**The Hair. **_

**PART 2: **_**The Forehead**__. _

PART 3: _The Earlobe. _

PART 4: _The Nose. _

PART 5: _The Cheek. _

PART 6: _The Lips_

PART 7: _The Neck. _

PART 8: _The Shoulder. _

PART 9: _The Back of the Hand._

PART 10: _The Fingertips. _

PART 11: _The Belly._

PART 12: _The Spine. _

PART 13: _The Knee_

_

* * *

  
_

"Are you sure John?" Father Antonio asked for the hundredth time hoping to change his decision.

"It is final Father. I will stay in Japan. They need me there and I will be of most help there than in any part of the globe. I hope you understand." John Brown said firmly.

"I do understand John… trust me I do… but a position in Rome near the Pope is not something priests get everyday. You are lucky to be chosen to be part of the Pope's ministers." Father Antonio explained.

"I know Father. However, I cannot ignore the call of my heart to help the souls, spirits of the dead that calls out to me. They need salvation and I have the power and ability to deliver them to eternal rest. How can I forsake them?" John answered.

With a sigh, Father Antonio gave up. "Alright. I am not going to persuade you any longer. You know what is right for you and I know how good you are and God is watching over you…" he patted John's shoulder. "I'd be waiting for you in Vatican John" he finally said and left.

John let out a relieved sigh after Father Antonio left. It was a hard decision to stay in Japan over the invitation of the pope to be part of his Vatican ministers. But like what he had told the priest. He cannot leave Japan… not yet.

"That talk sure took a while" a female voice said as she entered the room.

"It did… how are you feeling?" John asked the girl.

"Not as bad as I have for a couple of days now." she replied sitting beside him on the couch.

"I should have told him about you… about us…" John said.

"You should have… but you didn't. I understand that you are not yet ready to give up your passion for this kind of relationship. It was your first calling and I am not going to go between you and your faith." She said.

"But in the process… I am hurting you." John said grimly.

"John, listen… I know who you are and what you are the moment I entered this situation and I am not going to ask you to give up something you are not yet ready to give up for selfish reasons. You have your heart in the right place so i know you will make the right decisions." She said with a small smile.

"I feel so bad doing this to you." John said.

"Do not be… I chose this life and I am responsible for it." She said.

"Thank you..." John murmured pulling her and placing a soft but meaningful kiss on top of her head. "…Masako."

Masako return the warm embrace and leaned closer to John. "You are most welcome John" she murmured closing her eyes.

* * *

Three months had passed and this time John is determined to set things right. Not only for his and Masako's sake… but also for the sake of their unborn child.

He stepped inside the Vatican hall, a white envelope clutched tightly in his right hand. Father Antonio agreed to meet him in the hallway. Seeing the priest near the lobby, John saw the happiness in the priest's eyes he stopped walking and take a deep breath before walking up to the old priest.

"I know you'd come John… come…I'll introduce you to the others." Father Antonio said merrily.

John caught the priest's arms.

"What's the matter John?" the old priest asked.

"I have something important to discuss with you." John said.

"Couldn't it wait later?" Father Antonio asked.

"It cannot." John said.

Father Antonio sensed his charge's anxiety.

"Let's go get some coffee… I know a place" the old priest said as he led John to the rose garden.

Sitting quietly at the perpetually beautiful garden of Vatican City's Palace of Christ. John found himself calming down and more assured of his decision.

"Found the solace you are looking for have you John?" Father Antonio asked seeing the different expression in John's face.

John opened his eyes and looked at the old priest. He smiled.

"What is it that you want to discuss with me?" the priest asked.

John looked down on his hand before handling the white envelope to the priest.

Accepting the envelope, Father Antonio looked clueless but when he turned the envelope and saw the red seal on the opening of the envelope understanding dawn him. "You are quitting?" he asked shocked.

John remained silent.

Father Antonio looked up and stared at John's face. Searching for answers.

John is smiling a genuine soft smile. Innocence radiating from his being.

"You found another calling" Father Antonio said with wisdom.

John's smile widens. "Yes I have… Fatherhood to my own child." he answered.

Father Antonio's eyes widened but tears began to swell in his eyes.

"Oh Father…" John said reaching out for the old priest's hand.

"John… John… my child… God graced you with his wisdom and blessings. I have no right to stop you from being happy. Rest assured you'll have my guidance and prayer." Father Antonio said.

John smiled nodding his head.

Father Antonio stood up and gather John in his arms. "Be the best father our God can be proud of…" he said.

"Yes Father I will do my best… Thank you." John said.

Father Antonio pulled away and smiled at him. "My little boy is all grown up and is going to be a daddy… God be with you John." He said.

"Thank you." John said.

* * *

John stayed in Vatican for three more days to arrange the papers he needed to accomplish before his priesthood be nullified. He returned all his priesthood materials but not his bible and rosary. He'd keep them till his death bed.

Father Antonio told him that he can still conduct exorcism for no cost, it was one of the conditions given by the pope as part of his service to the church since not all priest can become exorcists but exorcists can chose to become priests or not.

As long as the power of their innocent heart is strong then they can continuously serve God with this John couldn't get any happier.

John went back to Japan and went straight to where he believe his Masako is waiting for him. At the SPR office…

"Good Afternoon" John said as he entered the office. And like how it always was. John have to evade a flying object from a violent SPR investigator ranting about how heartless their employer is. John couldn't hide his smile.

"Back so soon John…" Takigawa said as if the commotion is the most ordinary thing happening around him. Well it is.

"I finished everything sooner than expected." John said as he sat down near the new light of his life.

"Welcome back dear." Masako whispered as she leans in his side.

John smiled at her placing a kiss on her forehead. "I am home Masako-chan" he replied and they exchange smiles.

Takigawa grunted and mumbled something about 'public display of affection'.

Then the manager's office door opened and step out is Naru who dodged another flying object from Mai before looking at them.

"This is not a coffee shop you know… this is a business office." Naru said.

Takigawa laughed. "Oh? I thought this is a psychiatric ward. Judging how you drive our dear Mai-chan crazy." He said pointing at the still ranting-while-_filing_ young SPR investigator.

Naru lifted an eyebrow ready for another retort but before he could utter a word of insult, no one warned him to avoid another flying object from a raging girl in the record shelf, a black leather-bound book hit Naru square in the face. And at that exact moment Lin chose to come out of his office.

Silence reigned. Even Mai's ranting stopped.

The '_little'_ black book fell down the floor with a loud thud. Mai looked pale. Everyone looked taken aback. And Naru… well… he looks like Naru except for the reddening of the tip of his ears.

.NOT A GOOD SIGN.

John, Masako, Takigawa and Lin heard Mai gulped.

John pulled Masako and secretly escape the incoming destruction that would soon to follow.

The couple are standing near the staircase when John pulled Masako into an embrace.

"John?" Masako asked.

"Nothing Masako-chan…" John murmured with a smile.

Masako smiled at him.

John smiled at her he leaned down.

They are about to kiss when a loud booming voice of one man known as Shibuya Kazuya echoed in the walls of the building like an earthquake.

"TANIYAMA MAI!" he bellowed.

Masako and John have to close their eyes at the impact. "Poor Mai-san." John mumbled. Masako couldn't agree more.

"Let's go for a walk…" John said grabbing Masako's hand.

Masako nodded but not before throwing the SPR's door a wary look.

"Don't worry… Mai-san will figure out how to calm Shibuya-san. I am sure of it." John reassured Masako.

"I hope so. I never heard Naru get that mad before." Masako said.

"Me too… however, I've never seen him get whacked in the face by a 500 page leather-book either." John said.

The couple exchange looks before bursting into laughter.


	6. Chapter 5: Best Spots to Kiss 2

**Author's Note:**

I was thinking about making a one shot. But the thing is… Ideas kept coming and before I knew it, it's more than I have expected. So I decided to make it at least a couple of one shots. Although the stories are quite intertwined. I hope you guys would enjoy these stories. Thank yo for reading and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own GHOST HUNT. LOL.

* * *

**THE BEST SPOTS TO KISS **

PART 1: _The Hair. _

PART 2: _The Forehead. _

PART 3: _The Earlobe. _

**PART 4: **_**The Nose. **_

PART 5: _The Cheek. _

**PART 6: **_**The Lips**_

PART 7: _The Neck. _

PART 8: _The Shoulder. _

PART 9: _The Back of the Hand._

PART 10: _The Fingertips. _

PART 11: _The Belly._

PART 12: _The Spine. _

PART 13: _The Knee_

Lin is busy typing on his desk top computer when he heard Mai slam Naru's door close. 'Another argument I presume.' He thought with a sigh.

His private line rang and on the third ring he answered it. "Hello." He said politely.

"Kou-chan!" Madoka's familiar high pitched voice echoed in his ear.

"You don't have to scream on the phone Madoka." Lin said.

Madoka giggled. "Sorry about that. How's our Naru-chan doing?" she asked.

Lin heaved a sigh. "Nothing changed." He replied.

Madoka huffed. "Mou! That kid! I need to teach him some serious manners next time I see him." She said.

"Madoka… Naru is not a five year old kid you can teach anymore. He is already 19. Legal age." Lin explained.

"That is precisely my point Koujo! He should get himself a wife! He's already 19, single-sad to say of legal age with very good social status what more can he ask for but a bride!" Madoka narrated on the phone.

Lin have to blink a couple of times as he listened to the red-haired researcher.

"Madoka… you didn't slip and hurt yourself, did you?" Lin asked bluntly.

Madoka paused. "No… why?" she asked.

"I see… I was just wondering where you are getting those weird ideas. You know Naru and I am sure that marrying is the least of his priority now." Lin said.

Madoka sighed at the end of the line. "You are right… instead of harassing Naru to get married I should be worrying about myself more. I am past 30 and I don't even have a boyfriend." She said.

Lin knotted his forehead. 'What the hell is Madoka talking about… is she drunk…' he thought.

A loud thud brought Lin's attention back to Madoka and it's a good thing because he heard Madoka just time as she mumbled something about proposing to the first male specie she sees on the street.

This made the Chinese man stand from his chair, clutching the receiver. "Oi! Oi! Madoka! You aren't serious are you?" he said.

Some shuffling and rustling then Madoka got hold of the receiver on her end. She giggled merrily. "Sorry about that Koujo… where am I? What am I saying?" she asked.

"You said something about pro—" Lin was cut of by another loud crash on the end of the line, Madoka giggling like a child.

"Oopss… that's your vase falling off the hook. Where are we? Oh! Yeah. I need to find myself a man. I better start searching now Koujo. Oh! You didn't tell me that Japanese sake are alcoholic." She said between giggles.

"Hell I care about my vase… where--" Lin paused. "You're in Japan?!" he exclaimed.

But no Madoka answered him but a busy tone from the other line. Warning bells echoed in his brain telling him he'd better get his ass back to his unit or he'd got no place to go home to. Madoka will and surely run havoc in his place. God forbid she might even bring home God-knows who. Placing the receiver back to its cradle and snatching the leather bag on his office desk he sprinted out of his office.

Lin decided that he should let Naru know that he's going back to his place because Madoka is in town and as soon as Lin stepped out of his office, he witnessed world's destruction. He watch in somewhat slow motion as a black leather-bound book hit Naru straight in his face. He stopped dead on his track.

Minutes passed. John Brown and Hara Masako somewhat managed to escape however, he and the monk wasn't lucky enough to escape doom's day.

"TANIYAMA MAI!" Naru screamed on top of his lungs. Lin didn't know Naru's got a great lung power. Both he and the monk winced at his loudness.

"Inside my office. NOW." Naru said between gritted teeth.

"N-Naru…." Lin heard Mai call the boy's name.

Naru glared sharply at the girl. "Now" he said sternly.

Mai paled ten times paler than she already is… and my heart goes with her.

Mai looked pleadingly at him, then to the monk.

Takigawa seemed to understand her as well but he's got no power to counter Naru. Not in this lifetime. So I decided that since I am going to talk to Naru. I might as well knock some sense to him.

And man, he did. When Lin called Naru. Naru glared daggers at him and made a motion using his fingers to zip it. Lin is about to argue but Naru nailed him with his death glare. Lin sighed. He threw Mai an apologetic glance.

Lin saw Mai trembled and even heard her mumble repeatedly that she's a dead woman. 'How right she was…' he thought.

Lin nodded to Takigawa and headed outside the building to immediately rescue his apartment from Madoka's destructive power. 'Like teacher like student' he thought as he increase the speed of his van.

Arriving in less than five minutes in his apartment building he immediately went up to the fourth floor where his apartment unit is located. Just as he was opening the door, he hit someone behind it and created a bang. A loud grunt echoed in the entire room.

Lin pushed the door open to find a semi-conscious Madoka lying in the front porch nursing a bruised nose and a swollen forehead. Lin have to blink a couple of times before he rushed over to the fallen lady and carried her back to the living room after shutting the door and making sure it was locked securely.

Lin placed Madoka on the sofa. Madoka whimpered softly.

Lin looked around the room for the damages Madoka inflicted in his poor apartment. He found bottles of sake lying around the area. Madoka's suite cases messily thrown at one corner, to add damage to injury he saw his priced vases broken on the floor. Lin heaved a sigh. "Trust Madoka to ruin my place when she's drunk" he muttered.

Lin went to the kitchen and prepared an ice cold sponge bath for Madoka. "This should cool her head off. What a troublesome woman" he mumbled.

Going back to the living room he found Madoka in deep sleep. Lin tried his best not to pout but the obvious scowl in his face means he's unsuccessful. Carefully he applied the cold sponge bath to Madoka. He placed a pack of ice in her swollen forehead.

After giving the dead-like beauty a refreshing sponge bath. Madoka looked comfortable in Lin's couch and gave no sign of waking up. The Chinese diviner sighed again. "Things you do for love" he mumbled.

Lin slide to the floor his back resting on the sofa he looked back at Madoka's sleeping face. A small smile appeared in his lips. 'How adorable' he thought as he watch Madoka sleep.

Lin noticed the reddening of Madoka's nose and another smile crept on his lips. Pushing himself up a little bit he leaned down and pecked Madoka's red nose. His smile widened when Madoka shifted and rub her nose after his small kiss.

Brushing off the offending hair strands in Madoka's face which hides her red cheeks, Lin smiled. "You don't need to look far away to find yourself a man Madoka. I've been standing beside you all the time. You just have to look at me." He said.

Madoka grunted in response, she then shifted and pulled Lin to her. "Die or marry me…" she mumbled.

Shocked Lin wasn't able to answer but Madoka hugged him tighter making it hard for him to breath.

"Okay… okay… Madoka. Let go." Lin said trying to break free form Madoka's death grip and bear hug.

Madoka giggled before releasing Lin then 'whala!' she's in wonder land.

Lin smiled again shaking his head. He decided that Madoka is in for a big surprise in the morning.

* * *

Madoka groggily opened her eyes. Her head feels like hell. Holding her head with both hands. Madoka swore she'll never hold a single cup of sake in her life. 'Not after experiencing hell.' She added mentally.

She's about to stand up when she noticed the surroundings she's in. Recollections of the day before flashback in her mind. The moment she arrived at Tokyo airport, when she went to Lin's apartment and the feeling of extreme thirst. That is when she found the sake and thinking that it was just some kind of new brand of juice of soda she drink it all the way to the bottom. Leaving her heady and kind of giddy. She even searched for more sake and luckily for she found more and drink it off merrily. 'Oh how mistaken I am… it's not heavenly… it's hellish' she thought now.

Knotting her forehead, she noticed that she's not in her usual room in Lin's place. She blinked. 'Wait a minute… this is…' her thoughts were cut off by the movement beside her. Madoka turned to the side and she could feel her head going big and her blood rushing to her brain.

'Oh… My… God…' she thought wide-eyed.

Lin stirred and slowly opens his eyes. "I see you're awake…" he mumbled before sitting up, the blanket covering him rolled down his waist. Madoka turned red. Lin is half naked.

_**(A.N.: Don't you want to experience that every morning! LOL Lin's SOOO HOT!)**_

'What did I just do…?!' Madoka thought bewildered.

To Madoka's utter shock, Lin smiled at her while combing his hair with his fingers. "Good morning sleepy head." He muttered in a somewhat sexy tone.

It took all Madoka's power not to nosebleed at that exact moment. She tried to talk but no words came out of her mouth. In the end, she just kept her mouth shut.

Lin on the other hand is enjoying this tremendously. It's not everyday that you wake up with the most beautiful woman in your bed and see her red faced in embarrassment. More so… see Madoka speechless. It's priceless.

"Want something to drink? Sake perhaps?" Lin teased Madoka as he got up tying his white robe around him.

Madoka blinked, her embarrassed look changed into one annoyed face. She glared at Lin.

"That's not even funny Koujo." She muttered.

Lin smirked. "No wonder Naru can nail someone with just a glare… he's got a good teacher." He said.

Madoka threw a pillow at Lin but Lin had escaped to the bathroom. Madoka sat in the bed for a while. Trying her best to ransack her brains for possible happenings or should she say trouble she did while she was drunk.

Few minutes passed and Madoka is still unsuccessful in her memory gathering. The bathroom door opened revealing a fresh looking Lin.

"Your bath ready Madoka. I'll just prepare us some breakfast. I've arranged your things as well." Lin said pointing at the closet near the bathroom door.

"Wait you mean to say… I'll be sharing the room with you?" Madoka asker bewildered.

"Why not? Shouldn't husbands and wives share the same room? Oh… in our case… future husband and wife… although I find it really weird. Since, I was taught that it should be the guys proposing and not the other way around. Besides, you didn't give me many options Madoka. You said 'die or marry me' so I decided it's safer to marry you than die. Right?" Lin narrated.

By the time Lin finished his narration, Madoka is all red. From head to toe. From embarrassment or anger, Lin cannot be sure. Deciding he'd said enough he went out of his room. After making sure he'd close the door shut. His smile couldn't get any wider.

Madoka was thunderstruck. 'Just what in the name of the seven circles of hell did I do while she was drunk?!' she thought.

How did she end up getting engage in just one night. 'For Pete's sake… I proposed to LIN KOUJO of all people! I couldn't get any stupider?!' she thought.

Getting one pillow from the bed she covered her face and shrieked her heart out and after screaming all her heart's content, Madoka pulled the pillow away huffing.

"This is just a dream… a very bad dream. I need a bath. A LONG refreshing bath." She said getting all her supplies and heading towards the bathroom.

While lying under the warm water of the bath tub. Madoka began to relax her sore muscles, her over fatigued body, and her over worked brain. Madoka sighed closing her eyes and titling her head back to rest on the tubs headrest. A memory flashed in her mind.

_CRASH! "Mou! Stupid vase. Maybe I should scout the area for possible boyfriend… aha! That's right! I'll propose to the first male specie I meet on the street!" CRASH!_

_Puff!_

_Madoka grunted in response, she then shifted and pulled Lin to her. "Die or marry me…" she mumbled. _

_Puff!_

Madoka snapped her eyes open. Blinked. And blinked.

She didn't… did she?

"_Why not? Shouldn't husbands and wives share the same room? Oh… in our case… future husband and wife… although I find it really weird. Since, I was taught that it should be the guys proposing and not the other way around. Besides, you didn't give me many options Madoka. You said 'die or marry me' so I decided it's safer to marry you than die. Right?" Lin narrated._

"I screwed up… didn't I?" Madoka asked herself.

'Yes you did dear… big time…' a part of her brain said.

Madoka sunk her head on the tub. 'NNNOOOOOOOO' she thought. She wanted to drowned herself in embarrassment.

A loud knock on the bathroom door startled Madoka, making her gasp and emerge from under the tub.

"Madoka. Breakfast is ready." Lin's voice sounded too sexy for Madoka.

Madoka blushed. "Hang over is definitely not for me" She said.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Lin asked from behind the door.

Madoka gasped again. "NO! NO! Nothing… I'll be out in a minute!" she replied.

"Alright… I'll be at the dinning area." Lin said and Madoka waited until she heard the bedroom door shut before she messily wag herself on the tub, pulling her hair, and banging her head on the wall.

After a few more minutes of _self-abuse_. Madoka came out of the bathroom, refreshed and _normal_. Taking deep breaths, Madoka stepped out of Lin's bedroom.

* * *

Lin just finished putting coffee on Madoka's cup when Madoka arrived. He stopped himself from smiling when he smelled the scent of his own shampoo in the air. Madoka used his bathroom stuff. 'Sweet' he thought.

Madoka sat quietly in front of Lin. "Ne Kou…" she said.

Lin placed the cup in front of Madoka. "Eat up and Drink." He said.

Madoka was about to argue but Lin stuffed her mouth with a piece of bread.

Madoka having no choice but eat. Lin hid a smile.

"Sorry about the vases…" Madoka said.

"It's okay… you've broken far too many for me to mind." Lin answered drinking his cup of coffee.

Madoka grinned sheepishly, she's about to open the topic of her drunken mistake the day before but it was obvious that Lin is avoiding the subject.

They finish up breakfast and now on their way to SPR office. Naru is in for a big surprise. Silence is overwhelming but not uncomfortable. Madoka find Lin very accommodating. Well, it's unusual but not unwelcome change. Madoka starts to enjoy it.

Lin parked his van on the parking and was about to get off the van when Madoka stopped him.

"Let's talk first Koujo…" Madoka said.

"About what?" Lin asked.

"Well… eerr…" Madoka stuttered.

Lin wanted to laugh at how red Madoka is getting but he didn't dare. A pissed Madoka is not someone he should be messing with.

"Listen Madoka. I know that you think what you did is embarrassing and all. But believe me. I don't mind. I'd be more worried if you propose someone else. Of course, it's not everyday I get a drunken proposal but the hell I care. In fact, I should be thankful. I wouldn't get all jittery when I did the proposing, you saved me a lot of effort Madoka. So cut the nervous wreck okay." Lin said.

Madoka was stunned. Her hung-over must have gotten the best of her because she's hearing things from Lin. Things she knew he wouldn't say. Not in this lifetime.

"Are you alright Madoka?" Lin asked seeing the horrified expression of the girl.

"Lin… is that really you?" Madoka asked bewildered.

It's Lin's turn to blink. 'What is she saying?' he thought.

"The last time you called me by my last name is when we were in college. Therefore, it's not me who you should be asking if I am alright… it's you. Are you alright Madoka?" Lin asked the girl.

Madoka shook her head. "I am not… because I am hearing things. You said that it was alright that I forced propose to you. That you don't mind… see, I am hearing things…" she said.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know… I did said those. And I mean very word." He said.

Madoka blinked. "You do?" she asked.

"Yes" Lin replied.

"For real?" Madoka asked again.

Lin sighed. "For real." He answered,

"But how? Why? You were so… I mean… how can that be… I mean… this is…" Madoka struggled for the words.

Although Lin find this very amusing and adorable of Madoka. When he looked at his watch he saw the time and if he didn't hurry Naru would skin him alive. So he did the first thing he thought. Kiss Madoka.

And kiss he did. Madoka's eyes widen. Lin is kissing her. Goodness sake. LIN IS KISSING HER.

Lin pulled away. He noticed Madoka's eyes were wide as saucers. He smirked. "It's not nice to kiss with an open eye Mori-san." He whispered and leaned closer to her. "One more time. Close your eyes" he ordered.

Madoka instantly closed her eyes blushing bright red. Lin smiled before closing the gap between them and kissed her again.

After a while, Lin pulled away. "That should be enough explanation right Madoka. We can save the rest for later. For now, I have to get to work." He said and get off the van. Madoka followed with a silly smile on her face.

"Oh… Naru will be in for a big surprise if we told him what happen." Madoka said merrily.

"I bet he would." Lin answered opening the door of the SPR office.

OH How wrong they were… they are the one's who's IN FOR A BIG **BIG** SURPRISE.

Lin dropped his leather bag, his Chinese eyes widening in an instant.

Madoka's jaw and hands dropped to her sides.

Both of them rooted in their position.

THUNDERSTUCKED.

Naru pulled away from Mai. He buttoned her shirt and fixed her collar before turning to Lin. Giving Madoka and Lin a knowing look, he didn't have the modesty to hide his smirk.

"It's about time. Oh… and Lin, you are late" Naru said and proceed to walk to his office. Before he entered. He looked back to Mai and with a smirk he said. "Mai tea" then the door closed soundlessly.

Mai turn bright red and immediately scramble on her feet to make Naru's tea.

Lin has to blink several times before he manages to gain his composure. "That surprised me…" he mumbled.


	7. Chapter 6: Best Spots to Kiss 3

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! Another part of my coming back fic. LOL. This time. It's our favorite pair's turn. Naru and Mai. YAY! Oh… maybe I should give a little warning (LOL) I am all for wholesome fics… however… this one is _kind-of_… LIME. So there, warning given. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own GHOST HUNT. LOL.

* * *

**BEST SPOTS TO KISS  
**

PART 1: _The Hair. _

**PART 2: **_**The Forehead. **_

**PART 3: **_**The Earlobe. **_

PART 4: _The Nose. _

**PART 5: **_**The Cheek. **_

**PART 6: **_**The Lips**_

**PART 7: **_**The Neck. **_

**PART 8: **_**The Shoulder. **_

PART 9: _The Back of the Hand._

PART 10: _The Fingertips. _

PART 11: _The Belly._

PART 12: _The Spine. _

PART 13: _The Knee_

_

* * *

  
_

It was a typical day in the SPR office. Well, as ordinary as it can get. Filing and more filing.

Mai sighed. 'What a boring day…' she thought.

Then the *much* awaited call came. Mai stopped herself from cringing in annoyance.

"Mai Tea" Naru called from behind his office door.

Mai gritted her teeth. She sorted the papers for filing before excusing herself from the other two occupants of the office.

Bou-san smiled sympathetically at her while Masako just gave Mai a curt nod of acknowledgement. She even heard Bou-san muttered something like 'doesn't she get tired of making Naru-Bou's tea? It's like the kid drinks tea more than water'. And Mai have to stop herself from laughing at that comment of the monk.

After preparing Naru's tea, Bou-san's iced coffee and orange juice for a pregnant Masako, she went to deliver the said drinks to the owners. Masako and Bou-san thanked her, she just gave the two a small smile before heading towards Naru's office to dump his beloved tea on his face… eerr—table.

Mai placed the steaming hot tea on top of Naru's table. Naru didn't even lift his head from the book he is reading and proceed to sip the tea without looking at Mai, however, Mai still patiently waited Naru to acknowledge her. Not no, he didn't.

After a couple minutes passed. Mai started tapping her feet. Naru looked at Mai's direction. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell me something?" she said.

Naru knotted his forehead. "None."

A vein popped in her forehead. "Shouldn't you be thanking me for making you damn tea for the nth time today…" Mai said in annoyance.

This time it was Naru who lifted an eyebrow. "Why should I thank you? It's your job." He said.

Another vain popped in Mai's head. She glared menacingly at Naru. "ARGH! You're such a bastard Naru! A simple thank you wouldn't kill you, you know" she said.

"I won't risk dying." Naru said smugly.

Mai's ears steamed. "Mou! You're completely hopeless!" she exclaimed and march out of Naru's office.

Mai is about to slam Naru's door close, when Naru called her. "WHAT?!" Mai barked.

"Make sure you finish filing the case reports at the shelf, you've been slacking off too much." Naru said.

Mai gripped the doorknob tightly before slamming the door close.

Mai is so pissed. So pissed that she cannot control her anger. She started slamming folders and bound books in her desk. Throwing anything she found thrash-like. Muttering curses and ranting about a heartless-narcissistic-bastard-but irresistibly good looking SPR manager.

Bou-san shook his head, watching another obvious argument rise from Mai and Naru. Really, SPR office is dull without the daily banter of those two. They are like water and fire combined.

* * *

Bou-san noticed that Masako wasn't exactly bothered by what happened. Well, he's not either… it's like Naru and Mai arguing over something so trivial is SPR's bread and butter. No one can live without. He smirked at the thought drinking his iced coffee.

* * *

Masako continued reading her paper bound inspirational book. A gift from her boyfriend John. The thought made her smile. She has move on from her childish infatuation with SPR's manager and fell in love with a certain Australian priest. She doesn't regret a thing. She's happy and contented with her life, especially now that she's conceiving the fruit of their love.

The continuous ranting from Mai didn't matter to Masako, for she know that in spite of the loud nagging of how narcissistic, heartless, and uncaring Naru is… the fact that Mai find Naru irresistible and handsome… it means Mai still is in love with the SPR Boss. And the thought made Masako want to laugh.

Mai is the number one denial queen. She can even win an award for greatest pretender of all time. And what made Masako decide to stop pursuing Naru is not Mai but Naru himself. Of course, not because she knows his secret back then, but because she saw the hidden affection he has for the brunette. Masako is sure that Naru is also in denial of his emotions. A man like Naru always wants to be in control. And Mai having any sort of control on his emotions is a big big no no for him.

'Both of them really are in denial' Masako thought.

* * *

The SPR door opened revealing the man of Masako's thoughts. John Brown looks like he's the happiest man alive. And Masako does have to agree because for her… she's the happiest girl on earth.

John managed to dodge and evade Mai's flying object and safely reach the living room.

"Back so soon John" Takigawa said with a smile.

John smiled at the monk. He sat beside Masako. "I finished everything sooner than expected." He said and looked at Masako. Masako gave him a beautiful smile that could warm any heart.

Masako leaned to John's warmth. Missing him dearly. "Welcome home dear" She murmured in his ears.

John smiled at Masako placing a kiss on her forehead. "I am home Masako-chan" he replied and they exchange smiles.

Takigawa grunted and mumbled something about 'public display of affection'.

Then the manager's office door opened and step out is Naru who dodged another flying object from Mai before looking at them.

"This is not a coffee shop you know… this is a business office." Naru said.

Takigawa laughed. "Oh? I thought this is a psychiatric ward. Judging how you drive our dear Mai-chan crazy." He said pointing at the still ranting-while-_filing_ young SPR investigator.

Naru lifted an eyebrow ready for another retort but before he could utter a word of insult, no one warned him to avoid another flying object from a raging girl in the record shelf, a black leather-bound book hit Naru square in the face. And at that exact moment Lin chose to come out of his office.

Silence reigned. Even Mai's ranting stopped.

The '_little'_ black book fell down the floor with a loud thud. Mai looked pale. Everyone looked taken aback. And Naru… well… he looks like Naru except for the reddening of the tip of his ears.

Mai gulped. 'I am a dead meat' she thought.

Naru feels murderous. His entire body trembling from fury. Never in his entire life did he feel so humiliated.

And the center of his rage. The now pale white Brunette who's trying her best not to faint. 'Good… because once I am done with her… I'll make sure she will never be able to sleep peacefully at night.' He thought diabolically.

"TANIYAMA MAI!" Naru bellowed.

The three winced at his voice's loudness. 'Like hell I care' Naru thought.

"Inside my office. Now" Naru said sternly giving the 'now' word a heavy emphasis.

Mai paled. "N-Naru…" she muttered.

"Now." Naru said menacingly.

Mai looked for help. She looked at Lin-san then to Bou-san but the helpless look in Bou-san's eyes told Mai he cannot help Mai this time. However, Lin-san tried to save her from Naru's wrath but unexpectedly Naru shut him up with his glare.

Mai knew that her doom is just few feet away. Staring at Naru's closed door. Mai sighed.

"I am so dead" Mai murmured over and over again before knocking inside Naru's office.

* * *

Once inside, Mai found the entire room in darkness. 'Wha! What happened here?! What happened to the lights?' she thought.

"Taniyama-san." A voice from deep in the darkness called Mai and a tinge ran up her spine.

"Can you at least come a little closer? I cannot see you if you're too far from me.." Naru's dark voice said.

"M-maybe… w-we s-should t-turn… o-on… t-the li-lights…" Mai tried to calm her voice but the obvious cracking in her tone made it plainly obvious that she's terrified.

"Leave them be… I can see you just fine without them. If you come… a _little_ closer." The voice said, even in the darkness Mai can feel the dark amusement in Naru's tone.

Mai can feel Naru smirking in the dark and it starts to annoy her, she walked forward to where she thought Naru's table is. She's not nocturnal and is terrified with darkness that is why Naru is exploiting her fears as punishment for what she had 'accidentally' done to him outside.

"Where is that fire you seem to show so much Taniyama-san? Are you by any chance scared… of me?" Naru's annoying voice echoed in the dark.

Mai have to turn, because she felt Naru nearby. And a very pissed Naru is not someone you want near you.

Mai strangled a laugh. "Don't j-joke a-around Naru… w-why would I... I… be s-scared…of y-you… of all p-people?" she said but internally question herself as well.

Mai heard and felt Naru chuckled in the dark. "I was wondering the same thing too… Taniyama-san." He said amusedly.

Mai winced at the sugary tone of Naru's voice.

"So… why don't you come a _little more_ closer Taniyama-san? A _**little more closer**_" he said, his voice oozing with sweetness.

That scared Mai the most. Naru talking huskily and in a sugar-coated tone is dangerous.

'_Very dangerous_' Mai thought.

Mai can feel her body tremble. "Listen… N-Naru, I… I am r-really s-sorry. I d-didn't m-m-mean to… hurt… y-you… honest!" she explained.

"You didn't just hurt me Mai… you dishonored me… do you think I'd take just a simple apology only…" Naru said in a venomous voice.

Mai cringed. She felt the entire room vibrate. 'Not a good sign… I am in trouble… very big trouble…' she thought.

"You seemed very tense Taniyama-san…" Naru's voice said. "Why don't you seat down for a while…" he said.

Before Mai could protest, something knocked her making her sit down on something and knowing Naru's office like it was hers she guessed it was the leather chair near Naru's table, then the chair slid forward making her gasp in surprise.

Mai heard Naru chuckle. "It's not funny Naru!" she said. "You know very well that you're not supposed to use your abilities too much." She said with a mixture of worry in her voice.

Naru ignored her.

To hide her nervousness, Mai started ranting about Naru's carelessness and his lack of responsibility about himself. Naru tried cutting Mai off but Mai kept ranting and Naru's patience snapped.

"I said shut up Mai!" Naru said in a booming voice. The entire room shook with intensity.

Mai immediately shut up.

"That's better" Naru said calmly. "You know what… you are too talkative Mai. It's annoying." He said.

Mai gulped.

"Not only you talk too much Mai… you're also so nosy. You stick your nose to other's business… you know how much I hate that… right?" Naru said.

Mai tried pin pointing Naru's location by sensing his presence but it seems like Naru disappeared inside the room she cannot detect his presence at all.

Suddenly, Mai's head was titled she gasped again. "Pay attention when I am talking to you Mai." Naru's voice said in a husky tone.

Mai's eyes looked frightened. "Naru… I am really sorry. Please let me go. You're scaring me…" she muttered.

Naru chuckled. "Really? When you threw that book on me… you weren't scared at all… are you?" he said amusedly.

Mai looked away. "I didn't mean it to actually hurt you… I swear." She said.

"Didn't I tell you to look at me when I speak to you?" Naru said.

Mai immediately straightened and looked at where she think Naru is.

Naru chuckled again. "You're very amusing Mai." He said.

Mai is near in tears. "N-Naru… p-please." she stuttered.

"Fine. I am not as bad as you think I am… So, if you answer all my questions correctly I'll let you go. We'll pretend this didn't happen. Alright?" Naru said.

"If I didn't get it right?" Mai asked nervously.

"Do you even need to ask… of course… I _**will**_ punish you" Naru said amusedly.

Mai gulped. "Alright" she said.

"Good. First question… What is my favorite color?" Naru asked.

Mai looked clueless. 'Think Mai… Think' she thought and started ransacking her brain as to what possible color Naru like.

"Oh… I forget. You have to answer me within 60 seconds or else… you'll lose" Naru said.

Mai panicked when a sound of a ticking clock echoed around her she blurted out the first color she can think of. "Midnight Blue!" she answered.

Naru seemed impress. Mai sighed in relief.

"Next Question… What is my favorite drink?" Naru asked.

"Tea" Mai immediately answered. Naru chuckled. "And why did you say so?" he asked.

Mai was rendered silent. "E-err…" 'Think Mai… think' she thought. She then remembered what Lin told her once Naru love tea because it was what they drink back in England and not coffee.

The ticking of a clock surround Mai. She answered. "Because you are English".

Naru didn't say a word. "Next question… favorite perfume?" he said.

"None" Mai answered instantly.

Naru have to raise an eyebrow for that. "And why do you say so?" he asked.

"Because you smell of pine trees and sandalwood. So I know you don't wear any perfume" Mai answered.

"You did your research thoroughly Mai… good. Next question… favorite food" Naru said.

"Rice curry." Mai answered.

Naru chuckled. "Very well… let's move on. My first love?" Naru asked.

Mai was silent. "G-Gene?" she answered afterwards.

Naru didn't answer.

Mai gasped when she felt someone blew in her ear.

"Too bad you got it wrong" Naru said near her ear. Mai trembled but not because of fear, she trembled in anticipation.

Before Mai could utter a word. She felt something warm kiss her earlobe. Mai drew a breath.

As fast as the warm touch surround Mai, it disappeared fast as well. Mai touched her ear in the spot where she's been kissed, she trembled again.

"Next question Mai…" Naru said but Mai cut him off.

"You should be at least fair Naru. If I answered the question wrongly then give the correct answer." She said rubbing her ears cutely.

Naru smirked. "Very well…" he said. "My first love is not my brother. But my mother." He answered.

Mai was silent.

"Next question… Mai… who is Gene for you? How is he connected to both of us?" Naru asked.

Mai blinked. "Gene is your twin brother… and my… spirit guardian?" she answered.

"Do you like Gene?" Naru asked again without acknowledging her answer.

Mai paused. "Of course" she finally answered.

Silence reigned. Minutes passed and not even a single sound can be heard. Not even a single breath.

"Naru?" Mai asked.

"Do you like him more that you like me?" Naru asked after a while.

Mai stiffened. 'Is he serious… does he want me to answer that question?! He had rejected me before… does he hate me that much that he want to rub it off my face.' She asked.

"Your time is running out Mai" Naru said.

Mai gripped her skirt. She's not going to answer that question. She'd let Naru exploit her all he want but she'll never let him tear her heart into pieces again. Mai remained silent.

Mai felt rather than see two warm hands envelope her, she gasped. Naru is touching her where no man had. Her face turned red in embarrassment her whole body is starting to heat up. "Stop that!" she squeaked when Naru feel her body through her clothes.

Naru chuckled. "Answer the question first Mai" he said huskily near her ear.

Mai stifled a moan. "N-No…" she breathed out.

"Wrong answer" Naru murmured leaning down to lick Mai's earlobe before giving it a quick nip.

Mai groaned. "N-Naru… s-stop this… p-please…" she almost begged. She tried pulling Naru's arms away from her but he's too much for her.

* * *

Naru is creating fire inside her and she cannot help but get caught with it. She wanted to scream but something is stopping her.

"All you have to do is answer Mai. Do you like Gene more or do you like me more…" Naru said running his hands all over Mai's body. He didn't intend to go this far but it seemed that he is drowning in his own power. His own desire.

Naru tried telling his brain to get himself a grip but it's no use. His brain has completely shut down and the power of his subconscious, his hidden most desire is taking over his mind.

Mai still struggling free from Naru's assault is near breaking. Her body is on fire. Naru is stirring too much fire inside her. No reasoning is enough to explain the kind of fire Naru is arousing from her.

Naru is currently nibbling Mai's neck when Mai reach out to his head and pull him deeper in her neck. Her fingers playing on his hair. Naru groaned. 'This is not punishment… this is torture ' he thought.

* * *

Mai moaned in mixed pain and pleasure. Before she knew it, Mai was lifted and was laid in a flat surface with Naru hovering on top her still feeling her in every part.

'Probably his table' Mai thought. 'Damn' she mentally added. All conservativeness flew out of the door.

Mai felt Naru lift her skirt and just the touch of his hand on her skin made her cry out. She felt Naru smirk in her neck before he continued his pleasurable assault. And again, Mai's reasoning was shoved out far far from her mind.

"Oh Mai… just give me an answer and save us both the agony." She heard Naru groaned on top of her.

"Damn you Naru…" Mai whimpered her fingers gently stroking Naru's hair. Her eyes tightly close. "Damn you Shibuya Kazuya… Damn you… Oliver Davis…" she groaned letting Naru set her on fire.

"Tell me Mai…" Naru whispered in her neck. "Do you like me more than you like my brother." He asked softy gently. Lifting himself to stare at Mai's chocolate eyes. He needed to know… because he'd be damned it he's going to continue this not knowing where he stand in Mai's life.

Mai stared back in Naru's midnight blue eyes. 'It was like a never ending night… so mysterious… so beautiful' she thought.

"Idiot…" Mai said settling herself into stroking lovingly Naru's hair then down to his face tracing every contour memorizing every detail of his beautiful face. "I never stopped liking you Naru…in fact… I don't just like you… I love you Naru." she said.

Something sparked in Naru's eyes and Mai couldn't believe it. Before she could say a word Naru's lips captured hers in a fiery kiss. Mai gave in, she closed her eyes and return Naru's kiss with equal passion.

When Mai opened her eyes, she's breathing hard. 'Eh?!' she thought. The room is back to normal. She's no longer surrounded by darkness.

And Naru… Mai blinked before she pushing herself off Naru's table. She'd been right when she thought Naru laid her there. 'But how come…?' she thought.

Naru… well, Naru is standing beside the neatly drawn curtains. "Did you have a nice dream Mai?" he asked looking outside.

'Dream?!' she mentally exclaimed. "Huh?"

Naru looked at her smugly. "It was a very nice dream indeed. You keep moaning and groaning. Am I in it? You called my name not only once…" he said arrogantly.

Mai was stunned. It felt like ice cold water was dumped on her. Naru tricked her. That confrontation didn't really happen. He put her into some kind of hypnotism if that is even possible and he took advantage of her. Naru made fun of her just to get even.

Mai never felt this mad before. Not once in her life did she feel this humiliation. And of all people. She didn't know that it would be Naru doing it to her.

Mai fixed clothes that got wrinkled, her eyes shadowed. "That's quite a trick Professor Davis… really impressive." Mai said coldly.

Naru smirked. "You think so?" he said.

"Yes" Mai hissed.

Naru walked towards Mai but Mai took a step back.

"Since you've equaled our score… can I leave now?" Mai asked between gritted teeth.

Naru knotted his forehead. "What score?" he asked clueless.

Mai lifted her eyes, blazing with fury she glared at Naru. Naru stopped on his tracks. "Don't play dumb with me Oliver Davis… I am not as stupid as you think I am. I know a jerk when I see one" she said.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "You're talking riddles Mai." He said.

"Yeah right. Sue me…" she said sarcastically.

Naru glared at her. "Mai… I don't know what you are talking about?" he said.

"Talk to my hand" she said and started to walk towards the door.

Naru pulled her hand. "Hey! We're not done talking!" he said.

"Like hell I care!" Mai said pulling her hands away from Naru's grasp.

"Mai!" Naru called her.

Mai stopped half way out. She turned to Naru. "Tell you something Professor Davis… you're not the only one who improved…" she said and slams the door close.

"What does she mean?" Naru muttered and turned around only to be smacked by a large book in the face. He cursed loudly.

The book fell on the floor loudly. Naru sighed. 'What did I do this time?' he mentally asked, he knelt down and got the book.

'Surprise! Surprise!' Gene sarcastically said in his mind. 'But you deserve that idiot scientist' his brother's voice floated in his mind.

Naru groaned in frustration. He looked up and see Gene sitting comfortably on top of his table twirling a pen in his hand. Or Naru should say twirling a floating pen in his hand.

'You know what brother… if Mai didn't slam that book in your face… I'd send you this pen… to teach you a little lesson about manners…' Gene said mentally.

"I don't know what you are saying… this is what I get from restraining myself from devouring Mai in my own dimension." He muttered.

'That is not what I mean, Idiot…' Gene said. 'You restrained in the wrong time, spoke the wrong words and mess it all! Mai is a girl…' Gene said.

Naru groaned. 'She's no girl Gene… she's a full pledge woman.' He said mentally sitting on his chair.

Naru saw Gene raise an eyebrow. Naru sighed. 'Forget it' he thought.

Gene sighed. "She thinks you toyed with her… she thinks you don't love her…" he said.

Naru immediately stood up. "Why would she think that way?!" he exclaimed.

"Because you withdraw away from her after she just confessed her feelings for you. Just like what you did the first time… idiot" Gene said.

Naru was shocked. He didn't know that restraining himself would make Mai feel that way. 'Is self-control that bad' he thought.

Gene sighed seeing the clueless look in Naru's face and the confusion that followed. "What are you thirteen?! You practically make out with her and then you'd leave her hanging after she told you she love you…and all you can think of self-control. Oliver Davis…I want to knock your skull into shit" he exclaimed.

Naru snapped out of his thoughts and ran out of his office to look for Mai. But the brunette is nowhere in sight.

Gene followed his brother. "She went home" he said.

Naru glared at Gene. "You should have said something earlier!" he barked.

Gene raised an eyebrow. "What am I? Your father?" he said.

Naru glared at Gene. "Not my father Gene… but my **brother**" he sighed leaving his weird-acting brother. He decided that if he wants a future with Mai he'd explain to her and in order to do that he needs to follow Mai to her apartment.

After Naru left, Gene smiled triumphantly. He pulled out a multi-colored paperback book out of his pocket "Hmmm… this book seems to have good aphorisms in it… knock some sense to that idiot-scientist…maybe I should read more… it made me sound kinda cool…" he murmured before disappearing.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 7: Best Spots to Kiss 3 last

**Author's Note:**

That wasn't so limey… LOL. Oh well… I am not used into writing to much graphic…_bed scene_ though, I should start writing some too! LOL. Maybe, I'll some lemon soon… depends on how much encouragement I get. LOL. Honest! I am not good at it. LOL. Oh well. Hope you enjoy this Second Part Naru and Mai coupling. (smiles. smiles)

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own GHOST HUNT. LOL.

* * *

**BEST SPOTS TO KISS **

PART 1: _The Hair. _

**PART 2: **_**The Forehead. **_

PART 3: _The Earlobe. _

PART 4: _The Nose. _

**PART 5: **_**The Cheek. **_

**PART 6: **_**The Lips**_

PART 7: _The Neck. _

**PART 8: **_**The Shoulder. **_

PART 9: _The Back of the Hand._

PART 10: _The Fingertips. _

PART 11: _The Belly._

PART 12: _The Spine. _

PART 13: _The Knee

* * *

_

Mai plopped down head first on her bed the instant she finished her bath and changed her clothes after arriving in her apartment. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

'Naru you bastard…I can't believe I fell in love with a jerk like you' she thought in tears.

After their encounter at Naru's office Mai had lost all interest in her work. She grab her bag and walked out of the office. She felt so drain and weak.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." Mai muttered angrily punching her pillow. "I am such an idiot" she said in tears.

She remembered all the stupid things she did before all for the sake of her love for Naru.

The first time she ever said her feelings to him…. it was when he was leaving Japan. He had found Gene's body and is about to bring him back home. Everyone went and said their farewell except Mai. She's too busy thinking how she could make Naru stay; she doesn't want him to go and leave her alone.

After the last call for their flight Naru said his thanks and was about to leave when he turned to her with a small smile handed her his what-so-called 'present', as a sign of his gratitude for all the things she did for him and for helping him find Gene's body.

Mai was shocked, when she looked at the item Naru handed her and saw that it was a photograph… of him and his twin brother. That is when she finally realizes that she had to tell him. Tell him how she really feels about him.

She told him on top of her lungs that she loves him. Mai expected Naru to chuckle or smirk then tell her that he's too fond of looking at the mirror to mind her feelings but what he asked her if far worse than she expected. Naru asked her if it was him or his brother that she loves.

Realization sink in Naru doubted her, her love, her heart. Then she realized, she never tried knowing the real Naru… not until she found out that the Naru in her dreams is not the real Naru. That it was Gene who has been guiding her through her dream seeking. It was Gene whom she knew and not Naru and she's mistaking Naru for Gene.

Which is not true, she knew by heart that whoever the real Naru is… the one she loves is the one standing in front of her. The same one who saved her life countless times and the one whom she argues with… she love that Naru. Not Gene. BUT Naru thinks, doubts and is sure that it was Gene whom she loves.

It hurts. Not to be trusted. Not to be believed when all she gave is all of her

To make matter worse… Naru leaned down to her and gave her a soft kiss in the forehead before murmuring a quite 'thank you' and 'goodbye', then he left. Without looking back. Mai cried. Not only because of the pain of Naru leaving, but the pain of not being trusted and believed.

She cried every night remembering all the times they spent together thru good and bad times. All the things SPR thought her. Everything. Especially Naru… most especially him…

She even remembered the day Naru called her up telling her that he'd be opening SPR again and she was promoted as investigator, she was more than happy to see him again. The cases are dangerous… but that is the least of her concern. As long Naru is there, it's alright.

'You even tried kissing his cheeks during his sleep remember? You look pretty stupid at that time' a voice from her brain said.

'I know. I felt stupid as well.' She thought. She remembered getting caught by Naru. He woke up and told her I look like an idiot watching -in his term 'gawking' at his beautiful face. She knew Naru doesn't like her romantically and only regard her as a valuable employee. In fact she thinks Naru hates her because he thinks she is his rival for his brother's spiritual attention.' She thought.

'That is why you should forget about him and move on… there are so many fish in the ocean' the antagonist part of her brain said.

And she is so close on agreeing with that part of her mind when the love struck part of her brain retorted. 'There is only one Oliver Davis in this world so no matter how much you say that there are many other men better than him… he's the one our heart wants and no one can take that place. Whether we like it or not.'

Mai sobbed harder. 'That is the saddest and most painful thing about loving Naru. He'll never love me back.' She thought.

* * *

A knock on her door startled Mai. She wondered if her cries were that loud that she made her neighbors worried. She wiped the tears on her eyes and tried applying some powder to hide her puffy eyes.

The knocking continued. Mai heaved a sigh and headed towards the front door. "Coming" she said and opened the door.

Mai's eyes widen her breath hitched and stuck on her throat. Standing on her doorstep is none other than the source of her anguish. Shibuya Kazuya… Oliver Davis…

"N-Naru…" she muttered.

Naru stared at Mai, it was obvious that she's been crying for a while and knowing that made him hate himself more.

'I can do that for you' a voice from his mind said.

'Fuck off' he thought and the annoying voice disappeared as fast as it came.

"Can I come in?" Naru asked casually.

Mai's eyes started to swell with tears but tried blinking rapidly to stop it. Here she was trying her hardest to forget Naru and then here he comes…and make her fall in love with him again. Harder.

Mai sighed and opened the door wider. "Sure" she said.

Naru stepped in, looked around as if he'd never done that before. And boy he missed that place so much. The warmth Mai's place brings him. The comfort and peace it gives him. The much knowledge about Mai it provides him.

"Have a seat" Mai offered.

Naru sat on one of her couches.

"I'll get you some tea" Mai said and turned around to go to the small kitchen area but Naru stopped her.

"No need. It won't take long… what I wanted to discuss with you." Naru said.

Mai felt like a thunder volt ran through her hands and into her body. Naru's touch is electrifying and it scared her, she winced.

Naru let go of Mai's hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said.

Mai shook her head. "It's okay…" she sat down on the couch parallel to Naru. "What is it that you want to talk about?" she asked.

"About what happened in my office" Naru said.

Mai stiffened.

Naru saw Mai's reaction and he instantly panicked. "Wait… before you freak out. Hear me out first… will you?" he asked.

Mai avoided Naru's eyes. "We don't have anything to talk about regarding that incident Naru. You don't have to explain… you don't owe me any explanation" she said.

"But I want to explain." Naru said.

Mai remained silent.

"Mai what you said in the office… did you mean it?" Naru asked.

Mai flinch. "Naru please" she said.

"Yes or no Mai" Naru said.

"This is ridiculous…" Mai said avoiding the topic she can feel her eyes swell with tears.

"Yes or no" Naru repeated.

"I…I…" Mai stuttered.

Naru sighed. "This is stupid…" he muttered.

Mai wanted to cry right there and then. 'Naru thinks I am really stupid' she thought.

* * *

To Mai's surprise, Naru stood up and knelt in front of Mai, he pulled her in a hug and burry his head on her neck. "Whatever I did… I did it for you… you're not ready nor am i… I don't want to make mistakes. I cannot mess up again." He murmured.

Mai was stunned at what Naru did. 'What the hell is he talking about?!' Mai thought.

Naru sighed. "As much as I want you… I cannot. Not now. You still have your studies to finish and dreams to fulfill. I don't want to hinder you from growing Mai." He said his voice full of sincerity.

Mai pulled away from Naru. "W-What are you t-talking a-about?" she asked.

Naru cupped Mai's face between his hands. "When you told me you love me back in the airport, did you mean it? Am I the one you love or is it Gene you love? You were the closest girl to Gene and he is to you. I should know that… most of the time when you look at me, you wished I was like him, right? That is why I want you to realize what you truly feel… who you truly love… me or my twin brother? Mai, I am a difficult man to love. I am self-centered. I am arrogant, most of the time snob and aloof, I am a narcissist but most of all… I am a selfish man… very selfish. I won't share you to anyone even if he is my _twin_ brother. Will you still love me knowing all the flaws?" He said staring at Mai's eyes.

The tears that threaten to fall came one after the other on her cheeks, it's unstoppable. Mai couldn't believe what she had heard. Naru is asking her if she'd still love him after he had hurt her so much…. 'Tell me… how I can say no, when all my heart wants to say is yes' she mentally said.

"I have loved you even more because of those flaws Naru. There is absolutely nothing I cannot love about you…" Mai said.

Naru smiled a real smile. Mai gaped at him.

"You look stunning with a smile Naru… you should always smile" Mai said.

Naru caressed her cheek before kissing her there. "Only for you Mai… only for you" he said huskily.

Mai gulped. Naru's voice suddenly changed. "N-Naru…"

Naru hugged Mai tightly. "I am sorry… with you around I always lose control." He whispered.

"Naru…" Mai whispered back. Knowing exactly what he meant, now she could understand why Naru had to stop himself in his office… his control is almost past his limit, he's just a guy for Pete's sake and Mai smiled at the thought that Naru cares about her to stop and regain his control.

"I have kept them at bay. I swear. I don't want them to frighten you Mai. My desires… all directed to you. Innocent Mai, sweet Mai, caring Mai, loving Mai… I am going insane. I want you so badly. I feel suffocated with all my desires for you. I want you, I need you, I love you, I care for you, I hate you because you make me feel this way, I don't know… there are times I want to take advantage of you, I want to devour you. Still… I want to protect you. Not only from people around you but from myself… Mai, there are times it scares me. Because, I might lose you." Naru said his voice cracking, he tightens his hold on her as he place soft gentle kisses on her shoulders.

It feels like volts of electricity running down Mai nerves and veins all because of Naru's lips, kissing her shoulder and because she had worn a spaghetti stripped top, she can feel his lips on her flesh. Mai muffled a moan when Naru nipped her neck she wrapped her arms round Naru's neck and played with his hair.

Naru can feel his control slipping. 'Not again' he thought. But before he could stop himself he's already devouring Mai's lips as if he's a starved Mai man. And maybe he is… he longed to be in Mai's arms… longed for her kisses and longed for her love.

'Calm down Noll!' Gene's voice floated in his mind. 'You know very well that this isn't the time to make out with Mai! For goodness sake… you act like a horny teenage boy…' his twin brother scolded him mentally.

Naru have to mentally pause and think. Did his brother just called him horny?! 'Gene, watch your language. It's unethical to talk like a street kid.' He thought.

'Looks who're talking… at least I just talk like one… not unlike some other people who acts like an inexorable stud.' Gene said.

Naru have to again pause and mentally raise an eyebrow at his brother. 'Where are you getting such language Gene? I am sure afterlife doesn't teach mental corruption to teens. You're just seventeen when you died.' He thought.

'Duh?! Excuse you Noll… as you age, I age as well… whether in human world of spirit world and speaking of teens… are you sure you want to cross the boarder line? You might not mind since you graduated college at the age of 15 and has taken about three other degrees but you know… and may I remind you… in case it slipped your genius mind… Mai's still in college and it would be troublesome if you get her knocked up.' Gene said.

This time, Naru really panicked, for Gene to use the word 'knocked up' instead of 'get pregnant' his brother is seriously not himself. 'Gene… are you reading one of the monk's porn books again?!' he asked.

'I wouldn't worry about that if I were you Noll… what I read afterlife is no longer your concern… but… what you are currently doing to Mai at this moment is very much in your concern' Gene said.

That snapped Naru back and has to re-think. His sub-conscious had taken over his body and is acting on pure sexual instinct. Right now, he and Mai are doing really sensual scenes that he believes in his rational mind is NOT yet appropriate for them to do.

* * *

Mai noticed Naru stiffened all of a sudden. Mai have to sigh in relief, God knows it's too damn difficult to stop Naru when he has set his mind on it.

Naru pulled away from Mai. He placed his hands on his head and shook his head. "See what I mean? I lose control when it comes to you. What if I didn't stop, I might have ruined your future Mai…" he said remorsefully.

Mai felt a tug on her heart. "Naru… it wasn't entire your fault… I should have stopped you earlier." She said.

Naru looked up to Mai and smiled a bit. "Do you really love me Mai that you're willing to surrender everything to me?" he asked.

Mai blushed. "I love you enough to follow my heart" she answered.

Naru cupped Mai's face again and place a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too enough for me to wait until you have fulfilled your entire dream Mai. Until then… I am contented that I know you love _**me**_." He said.

Mai smiled and hugged Naru. Naru hugged her back.

'Make sure to name you first born after me Noll or I'll hunt you for all eternity…' Gene said in his mind.

'Aren't you doing the same? I think I am used to it…' Naru said. Silence. 'Thank you Aniki…' he said after awhile.

'You're most welcome little brother' Gene smiled before fading in his mind.

* * *

They are at it again, just because Mai didn't arrive at work in time which is very usual, Naru got all grumpy and is glaring daggers at the guy who happens to be Mai's thesis partner.

"I think I should go now Taniyama-san, it seems like my presence is not welcomed here" Yunoki said in a hushed voice.

"It's just your imagination" Mai laughed half-heartedly before glaring back at Naru.

"You know… your boss seemed murderous and I don't want to be the subject of his killing intent, Mayura won't be happy about that." Yunoki said.

Mai giggled. "I think so… take care Yunoki-san. Send Mayura my regards" she said as she wave goodbye to him.

"Who was that? And why the heck is he with you?" Naru asked coldly.

"Stop it Naru… you sound like a jealous boyfriend" Mai said fixing her table. She started neatly stacking the papers for filing.

Before she knew it, Naru is already standing beside her. He pulled her so the she's facing him. His features are deadly serious and Mai gulped seeing Naru _this_ serious.

"What if I am?" he asked lowly.

"Huh?" Mai asked clueless.

Naru sighed. "You're clueless aren't you? After what I have told you yesterday… you act like it didn't happen. I know it wasn't formal but I assumed that after yesterday we're somewhat in mutual understanding." He said.

Mai blushed, truth be told. She still cant believe all the things that Naru said the day before and she's still in denial. But hearing him talk this way and act this way… what happened yesterday is not a dream.

"Well?" Naru asked leaning closer to Mai, Mai let out a small gasp.

Mai blushed redder. "It's not that I am not aware… it's just that… we're at the office Naru, you are my employer and I am your employee… if someone caught us in this…situation…it'd be very… u-uncomfortable…" she said trying her best not to stutter.

"I don't find this uncomfortable… on the contrary… I find it very much comforting." He said with a smirk, his eyes flashed. "And if ever someone caught us… so what… I think we owe it to them and give them quite a show? Don't you think?" Naru asked huskily.

Mai yelped when Naru leaned on her more. Naru smirked before taking advantage of her surprise and kissed her on the lips, deeper that what they had shared the day before. Mai stifled a moan.

Naru hid a smile in between kisses. Mai sure is cute when she's red. He pulled away just enough for them to breathe, he nipped Mai's earlobe before whispering. "You're so adorable Mai…"

Mai turned redder. Naru kissed her again and ran his hands on her body, one hand settling on her waist and the other on Mai's back, holding her intimately. He kept on kissing her and Mai's rationality flew out of the window. She clung to Naru for her dear life, because she knew any moment now, her knees will give in.

How Naru did it… it was magical. Before Mai knew it, Naru had opened two of her blouse's buttons and is showering her collar soft tingling kisses. She mewled in pleasure while tilting her head for Naru's access, Mai felt Naru smiled in satisfaction.

Then the SPR door opened. Mai's eyes snapped open and she stiffened. She saw the stunned and shocked faces of Lin-san and Madoka. It seems that they were going to surprise them but instead it was her and Naru who surprised them.

Naru sighed and pulled away from Mai. He started buttoning her shirt and fixed her collar before turning to his Chinese assistant and mentor. Giving Madoka and Lin a knowing look, he didn't have the modesty to hide his smirk.

"It's about time. Oh… and Lin, you are late" Naru said walking back to his office. Before he entered. He looked back at Mai whose cheeks were bright red and with a smirk he said. "Mai tea" then he closed the door soundlessly.

Mai turned redder at an instant she scrambled on her feet and ran to the kitchen to make Naru's tea. So she didn't hear the amused yet shocked comment from Lin or Madoka's childish laughter.


	9. Chapter 8:Around the corner of your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I am back from the land of the dead! Laugh out loud.

More inspired and in love with the art of writing!

I hope I can show you guys how much my writing has improved with this fic!

I can guarantee you that I placed much more emotion and love into writing each stories.

Hope you guys will like this come back fic, that I made just for you.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own GHOST HUNT and its character nor do I own the Music I got to inspire me write this fic. Thank you so much A Teens for singing a song like this. I miss these kind of songs. **

**"Around The Corner Of Your Eye"**

**Did you know that I love so many things about you…**

**The way you eat, your clumisness, your laziness, your tacklessness but… **

**Watching you sleep is my favorite…**

**The steady rise and fall of your chest let's me know that you are peacefully asleep and safe from those horrible dreams that plague you during those investigations.**

**A smile appeared on my lips.**

**I love the sound of your silent breathing it makes me want to share the same air you breathe. **

**Then yet again, I love everything about you.**

**Absolutely everything…**

Eugene Davis couldn't help but stroke lovingly the hair of the girl lying peacfully in her bed, a smile appeared on his face.

**Beautiful, innocent and pure.**

**That is what you are in my eyes.**

_If you knew how many nights_

_I've been sitting by your bed_

_Running fingers through your hair_

_While you're asleep._

Placing a soft kiss on top of the Mai's forehead, Eugene Davis started to fade into the night. Whispering the girl's name like a prayer.

"See you in your dreams… Mai…"

_Every time I call your name_

_Or softly whisper in your ear_

_You turn around to look for me_

_And no one's there_

Taniyama Mai whirled around the vast space of her dream. She heard _his_ voice, she was certain. It was _his _voice. The soft and melodious sound of his voice is like a ray of sunlight in the darkened night.

Mai's eyes searched for the source of the voice. Any minute now… he will definitely come…

And there he is… walking from the shadow of the night.

"Mai" he said her name, his ever pleasant smile present on his face.

_Where ever you are_

_Where ever you go - I'll be around_

_I'll be around just want you to know_

"I knew it was you…" Mai said returning his smile.

The guy's smile widen.

"I missed you… I didn't see you during the last case… where were you?" Mai asked sadness and worry in her voice.

The guy lifted his hand and caressed her cheek affectinately.

"You did great back there Mai… I couldn't be prouder… You didn't need me-" he said but was cut off by Mai.

"That is not true… I will always need you… before, now and forever." She said with heart warming emotions swirling in her eyes.

Warm arms encircled around Mai.

"Then I will be forever with you Mai… I am always here with you." He said lovingly.

"Promise?" Mai asked cluthing the fabric of his shirt.

"Always and forever…" He murmured and kissed the top of her head.

Mai smiled. "Thank you…" she whispered.

His arms tightened around her keeping her safe.

_If you're lost without me_

_Wondering where I might be_

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye_

**Another dangerous case… **

**No harm will come upon you…**

**I will protect you.**

Eugene Davis knew the danger Mai and her team are facing.

And he will do everything in his power to protect the woman he loves…

He will make sure no harm will come upon her…

Alive or Not…

Mai being the angel she is would like to save everyone so she acted purely on her instinct and nearly got herself killed if not for an invisible force blocking the huge boulder that purposely fell from the sky.

As her conciousness slip away from her she felt a warm light sorrounded her and a familiar voice whispered _**"I will protect you Mai"**_ and everything went black.

_Like an angel watching_

_Meet me when you're dreaming_

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye_

Mai opened her eyes and found herself lying on something, not necessarily soft but it is warm and comfortable.

"Glad you are alright Mai… you got me worried." A soft voice from her side said and she felt a warm hand brush her forehead.

Mai slowly sat up as she realize that she's been lying on _his _lap. She blushed furiously at the thought of peacefully slumbering using his lap as her pillow.

His warm smile greeted her and his soulful eyes watch her with amusement and love. "It's okay… you don't have to be embarassed. Just to let you know… I love it when you need me." He said.

Mai blushed redder and he let out a manly laugh.

"Mou! Stop teasing me!" Mai whined with a cute pout.

His laughter sudsided but not the happiness in his eyes.

"I want to stay like this forever…" he said and pulled Mai into his arms.

Mai closed her eyes savoring the moment cuddled in his arms, leaning on his strong chest. "Me too" she replied.

She felth his arms soothing her back to sleep.

"Rest now Mai… you need it… I will watch over you." He murmured.

"…"

_I could be your pot of gold_

_Everything you're wishing for,_

_But do you really want to find_

_The rainbows end._

Time passed by and the time they spent in her dreams are the best things ever happened to Eugene Davis since his death.

He hated dying, he had to leave his life behind… his adopted parents… his twin brother… and yet in death… he got to meet her…

His sunshine… his Mai…

He regret dying but not meeting Taniyama Mai.

**He knew that Mai deserved to know the truth about him…**

**Sometimes, he catches her staring at him. Watching him…**

**And he knew that she's thinking… **

**The reality and him…**

Mai's chocolate orbs stared at him with wonder. "Sometimes, I think that you are someone else… because when I open my eyes… I find you very different from the you in my dreams…"

Eugene Davis pulled Mai into his arms like he always does and she always give in his embrace. _Trusting, believing… in him._

**He wanted to tell her… but he couldn't… he do not want to lose her…**

**But if someday she asks… he'll tell her the truth… but for now…**

**He will hold her close to his non-existing heart.**

Eugene felt Mai giggle in his chest. "Thinking of something amusing, Mai?" he asked.

Mai shook her head. "I just realized how stupid I was saying you **could** be someone else… of course, **you** **are **because you are different from the one I know in the reality. That much I know… you exist here in my dreams… only here in my dreams." She said.

Eugene's embrace tightened around her and he placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"I am who you want me to be Mai…" he murmured.

**I will be anybody you want me to be…**

**Even if I have to pretend…**

**I love you that much…**

**Taniyama Mai…**

Let me know and I'll come true

I will give my all to you

But don't let anybody take

Your dream away

**Tears ran down your face, hurt shows in your eyes when you appeared…**

**Another fight…**

**Another bunch hurtful words… **

"What did I do to make you hate me that much?" Mai asked as she slipped on the ground crying her heart out.

Eugene craddled Mai in his arms, keeping her safe…

"I am so sorry Mai… I am sorry…" he whispered repeatedly in Mai's ears while caressing lovingly her hair.

"I wish you are real" She said in between sobs.

**I wish I am too…**

**I wish I was alive… **

**Then I can love you for real…**

"Forgive me Mai…" he murmured.

"I can never stay mad at you… you know…" Mai said, Eugene continued to rub her back soothingly.

Mai closed her eyes and let Eugene take the pain away.

**I am here Mai…**

**I am forever here…**

Where ever you are

Where ever you go - I'll be around

I'll be around just want you to know

"Where are you? Why can't I see you? Why can't I feel you? Please… help me…" Mai said as tears starts to gather in her eyes. Fear starts to crawl in her spine.

A hand reached out for Mai and touched her shoulder.

Mai screamed and thrashed but familiar warm arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Its going to be alright Mai… it's all going to be fine…" He said quietly.

Mai recognized his voice and started to relax.

"Promise?" she asked shaking.

"I promise…" he replied.

**I will protect you… forever.**

If you're lost without me

Wondering where I might be

I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye

Like an angel watching

Meet me when you're dreaming

I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye

Truth will always come out…

And it did…

Mai stared at the body sealed in the back bag the divers found in the lake, shaking

Lin confirmed it.

Naru knew it from the start.

Mai knelt and touched his face.

He did not even decay after years of being sealed away in the botton of that cold dark lake.

She felt her heart constrict in pain. Tears escaped her eyes.

Everyone was gasped in surprise when Mai bent down and kissed his forehead.

"MAI! What are you doinng?" Ayako exclaimed.

Mai looked at Ayako with a sad smile.

"I know him…" she said sadly.

"Don't be ridiculous Mai, how could you know that person… you only saw him now…" Takigawa said.

Mai shook her head. "You are mistaken… I know this face…" she said.

"Of course… that is because… this man share Naru's face." Masako said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You do not understand… He said that I should bring Naru here… this is where he can find the answers he's searching and find who's been looking for…" Mai said incoherently, tears streaming on her face.

"Mai-san… what are you talking about…" John Brown asked.

Mai closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she looked at the face lying in the black bag then to the face of the man she work for.

"Naru, I am the one who requested his case… I am the one who called you that night and gave you the address of this lake… because he said… it was time… for the truth to be revealed…" she said.

"He? You mean… Gene?" Naru asked.

Mai sighed. "So his name is Gene…" she whispered.

"Eugene… Eugene Davis" Lin said.

Another set of tears flowed out of Mai's eyes.

"Eugene…" Mai murmured his name and a smile appeared in her lips.

"It suits you… Eugene…" she said caressing his cold dead face.

"How did you know this person Mai-san?" Yasuhara asked.

Mai looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "He's been with me for a long time… He's the man in my dreams… the man I fell in love with…" she said.

"How can you love someone who is dead…?" Naru asked.

Mai turned to Naru "Everytime you break my heart… It was him who mends it… how can I not fall in love with him…" she said and Naru stiffened and he avoided her eyes.

_There's a song playing in every heart beating_

_In a key that unlocks every door_

After everything was settled. Naru decided to bring Gene back to England for a proper burial. Everything is set…

Naru and Lin arrived and they all set to have dinner together in commemoration of their departure.

During dinner, Mai kept on reprimanding Naru of his anti-social attitude and that he should at least stop wearing black because Gene wouldn't want him to mourn his death for a lifetime.

Naru chuckled and glared at Mai.

Mai glared back.

Naru couldn't help but broke into a grin. "I hate to say this but I am glad that Gene is dead because I wouldn't be able to stand having you as my sister-in-law…" he said with amusement.

"HEY! That's mean!" Mai protested.

Naru patted her head. "I am just kidding…" he said.

"Here. I thought you would like to have these…" Naru added handling Mai a handkechief.

Mai took it and noticed a picture hidden underneath it.

Mai pulled the picture out and gasped, tears forming in her eyes…

"Is this for me?" She asked.

"You can throw it if you do not want it" Naru said.

"Silly Naru…" Mai said and sighed. "I won't see him again… won't I?" she muttered.

Naru turned to Mai and cupped her face…

"Listen to me Mai… Even if you don't want it, definitely, you'll meet again… I know so." He said.

Mai held Naru's hand… "Even after 100 years?" she asked staring at his eyes.

"In Mai's case… that would be 200 years…" Naru replied staring back.

Mai pouted. " Hmmm… I must be long-lived. I really am awed for my reckless and stupidity."

Naru chuckled. "Me too"

Mai glared at him. "I was hoping you would deny that one…"

Naru stared at Mai as if saying 'its hopeless'. "You've got to face the fact Mai…" he said.

Mai flicked Naru's nose. "Idiot Scientist" she muttered.

Someone coughed in front of them and the two of them looked at that someon to find everyone grinning at them.

"We thought you guys have forgotten about us already…" Takigawa said wearing a wide grin.

Mai blushed prettily.

Naru ignored him.

Mai smiled holding the picture in her heart.

**Love will continue forever… as long as you do not forget.**

**Even if I am alone… I will keep this love…**

_There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain_

_And it's all you're wishing for _

It's been months since she last saw him in her dreams… and now… here he is again… standing in front of her… smiling.

"Hi Gene" Mai greeted him.

Eugene's smile widen. "Hello Mai"

"Did you miss me?" Mai asked.

Eugene answered her with his embrace. "Did you?"

"No… because… you never left me. You were always in my heart." Mai answered.

"Yeah, you are right. I never left. I am here… always and forever." Eugene said.

"I forgot to tell you one thing though…" Mai said looking up at Gene's face.

"Hmmm?" He asked staring down at her.

"I love you Eugene Davis" Mai said.

Eugene kissed her forehead. "Are you sure, it is you love and not Noll?" he asked yet his voice sounded amused.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "What is with you twins?" she exclaimed.

Eugene laughed whole heartedly. "I am just kidding Mai… I know that you love me… and me alone." He said.

Mai pouted. "It's not my fault that I got confused before… but that was before… my heart will not make the same mistake… because now, my heart already knew to whom it belongs." She said with a smile.

Eugene sighed. "I am dead Mai… you are still alive… you ought to fall in love with someone else." He said.

"Did I say I will not?" Mai teased.

Eugene tensed.

Mai smiled. "But it wont be anytime near… that I know… because, right now… I can only love one man… and that is you Eugene Davis…"

Eugene hugged Mai tighter. "I love you too Mai… I love you so much… I am sorry it took me a while before I came back… I thought you needed time…" he said.

"It doesn't matter… what's important is you are back and you are here to stay, right?" Mai asked.

"Yes Mai… For you I will be here… always and forever."

~OWARI~

**Author's Note:**

Please do not forget to review! I would be glad if you can at least send me one review.

Thank you!


End file.
